Goodbye Apathy
by RougeDoll
Summary: AU. "Folklore tells the story of one man who became a legend. In the year of our Lord, 1192, Sir Robin of Locksley fought against poverty and corruption for the welfare of this country." RobinMarian.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: **_AU. "Folklore tells the story of one man who became a legend. In the year of our Lord, 1192, Sir Robin of Locksley fought against poverty and corruption for the welfare of this country." RobinMarian. Non-canon storyline._

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

A village was alive with excitement as they celebrated with the annual Harvester feast, the village had been decorated in bright colours that represented Autumn; golds, oranges, and reds. Even the peasants of the village wore similar colours and many of the women had woven wreaths of barley in their hair. Long tables with benches had been set out in the middle of the village square, and now that the feasting was finished adults were helping each other clean the space and complimenting each other on what they had cooked and brought to the feast.

The celebrations lasted long into the night with minstrels playing music and couples dancing in the light cast from the large, roaring fire which had been built. The oldest, wisest man of the village sat by the large pond with children clamouring at his feet, all pleading with him to tell a story.

"One that you were told when you were young," a small child requested.

The man thought for a moment before smiling softly, his thin, papery skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes. "Very well," his voice was soothing and all the children shifted their positions until they were more comfortable before listening intently.

"Folklore tells the story of one man who became a legend. He gave up everything, his lands, title, even the woman he loved to fight for the welfare of this country.

'In the year of our Lord, 1192, Robin of Locksley, the young Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon, returned from the Holy Crusade in Jerusalem to find England in a state of despair. Poverty, corruption and evil had reduced the once prospering, once floruishing country to it's knees. Under the pretence of needing funds for the war chest, greedy Sheriff's taxed the poorest of the country until they were penniless and starving.

'The greedy, most sadistic Sheriff of them all was Sheriff Vaisey, the Sheriff of Nottingham. In favour of killing the then-King, King Richard the Lionhart, Sheriff Vaisey wanted to put his brother, Pince John on the throne. Which would have completely ruined England.

'The only person brave enough to stand in the way of this plot was Robin of Locksley and his band of followers. After defying the Sheriff, Robin was branded an outlaw and was forced to live life as an Outlaw in the Forest.

'However, this is where Robin's life really began."

* * *

Sherwood Forest, 1192

Locksley. It was beautiful, it was calling to him, it was home.

"Master, come down from there, you'll do yourself an injury!" Much, the manservant to the Master of Locksley called anxiously.

Robin of Locksley breathed in the sweet scent of Sherwood forest; pine wood, bark and grass. Home.

He smiled contently, it was good to be back. "Come join me," he called down to his friend. "You can see Locksley from here, it's beautiful."

Robin was stood twenty feet above Much in a large tree, he stood on a thick branch whilst clinging to the trunk so he could easily pivot. Locksley was beckoning to him over the treetops, he could see the large pond which lay beside the village full of small houses and the large manor house with a thin trail of smoke wisping it's way out of the chimney and into the deep blue, cloudless sky.

Robin felt so free, like a bird about to soar. In a moment of foolishness, he was about to leap from the tree to see if he really could fly when Much spoke again. The magic was lost.

"It'd do you no good getting this close to Locksley only to fall from that tree and break your neck." Much huffed loudly.

"Fine," Robin sighed before swiftly climbing down the tree and dropping lithely onto the balls of his feet. Robin grinned triumphantly at Much before walking towards where his sack and bow was dumped beside a rock.

"And you can wipe that smirk off your face," Much scolded as Robin shouldered his possessions and resisted rolling his eyes. "You know you should be resting after your injury sustained in the Holy Land."

"But Much I've rested enough, I feel fine now. No pain, no fever. Fine."

"Hmm," Much huffed again.

"C'mon, I've seen Locksley, it's in a South Easterly direction." Robin began walking and Much jogged to get back in time with him.

"You saw Locksley? What was it like?" Much asked.

"What d'you mean 'what was it like'?" Robin laughed. "It was the same as when we left."

"So no nasty surprises waiting for us then?" Much asked, frowning. Robin smiled crookedly and Much grinned too.

"None that I could see."

* * *

So, there was chapter one.  
I hope you enjoyed, and if you could review, that would be awesome :)  
I know it was a rather short chapter with barely anything happening, but that was just the starter.


	2. Chapter Two

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

As the sun began to set over Locksley Village, the guards surrounding the village changed shifts and the villagers in the area began to hurry home; none of them wanting to break curfew. It was seen as suspicious to be outside your home at night, and often, people found to be outside of their home at night were trialled privately; most of them sentenced to death by a corrupt Judge of the Sheriff's.

The curfew had been set in place due to what the Sheriff believed to be a nuisance; a masked and cloaked man named 'The Nightwatchman' had started visiting the villages in the dead of night, providing them with food, medicine and money. Although what he was doing wasn't illegal, the Sheriff still found him to be a pest and had ordered his guards to kill him on sight if they ever crossed his path.

Unaware of these drastic measures enforced by the Sheriff, Robin and Much walked through Locksley village revelling in it's beauty as it was bathed in fading sunlight.

Unbeknown to them as they wandered towards the manor, delighting in the feeling of being home, many eyes watched them through slits in their helmets, the guards crouched in shadows. When the church bell rang out, clearly signalling the beginning of an hour, the guards charged forward and surrounded the two travellers.

Robin and Much both raised their arms in the air, and Much squeaked in surprise whilst Robin attempted to calm the situation down. His negotiations were interrupted by the sound of hoof beats as an inky black stallion rode towards them with a leather clad rider sitting atop.

Guy of Gisborne felt empowered as he easily parted the circle of guards and towered over the two curfew breakers before him. He wanted to get home quickly, where he had a young maiden waiting for him, and decided that if needed he'd skip the trial and execute the two travellers immediately. He was sure the Sheriff would prefer that rather than having to pay for a trail to be held, he may even commend Guy for his clever thinking.

"Do you know you are breaking curfew?" Guy asked, glaring down at them.

"Curfew?" Much burst, unable to hold his tongue. "There is no curfew for Locksley! The last time my Master and I were here, there was no ridiculous curfew to be heard off."

"Times have changed." Guy replied, his voice smug. "Desperate times call for... desperate measures." Guy smiled maliciously down at them. "The punishment for curfew breakers, is death."

"Death?" Much wheezed, his eyes bulging.

Guy titled his head slightly, still smiling. He turned to one of his guards; "Take care of it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Robin suddenly said, his voice smug as a guard stepped forward with a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw.

"And why not?" Guy drawled lazily.

"Because killing one of the King's Noblemen _and_ two of his personal soldiers, no less, is a far worse crime than simply 'breaking curfew'." Robin felt smugness spread through him as he watched Guy's face drop into a mask of bitter hatred.

"I am Robin, the Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntington. Your services, _Sir_, are no longer required."

Guy cleared his throat and said through pursed lips; "Very well."

"I'm sure you have connections at the castle of whom will let you and your guards stay there tonight. You may collect any things you have in my house in the morning." Robin ordered.

Without responding to Robin, Guy turn to his dumbfounded guards and yelled; "Move."

Robin winked at Much as the guards dispersed gloomily. "C'mon, let's go home."

They walked to the manor laughing merrily at the sight of Gisborne's face as Robin ordered hm and his men to leave whilst both hiding their darker thoughts; curfews, death sentences, guards, what had happened to Locksley?

"Master, it has been dark days since your departure." Thornton, the housekeeper of Locksley Manor told Robin as they sat before the fire later that night. Having fed Robin and Much well, the housekeeper and Master now sat facing each other whilst Much sat at the edge of the manor's table, close enough to remain in the conversation but far away enough to carry on eating merrily.

"But how so, Thornton?" Robin asked, the fire shadowing Robin's compassionte face. "How has Edward let Nottingham turn like this?"

"Well two reasons; one, Edward isn't the Sheriff anymore and two, it's not just Nottingham. It's the whole of England!"

Robin looked across at Much, exchanging worried glances.

"You see," Thornton continued. "Shortly after the King's departure, Prince John resumed regency in his absense. And it started out fine, Prince John followed and played by the rules however a few months later all the Sheriff's in England were due to reapply for their position. This was where it changed. The good men were thrown out, Edward of Knighton included, and the Prince's friends were drawn in.

'Nottingham is a strong place, however the Lords weren't taxing their populants enough, at least, not in the eyes of the Prince. So, Prince John drafted in his good friend, Sheriff Vaisey who is without a doubt, the cruelest, coldest and greediest Sheriff I've ever come across.

'Master, what you saw today was just a taste of what's been happening. Nottinghamshire is in ruins, people was forced to work as hard as they can, as much as they can to earn money which goes straight back to the Sheriff in taxes. People have resulted to stealing, poaching, trading on the black market. And not only that, but all of these crimes are now punishable by death!" Thornton sighed, for the first time in five years, allowing emotion to be seen. He'd missed his master, his friend. "The people of the country are being pushed too far, and then, they are being punished audaciously for it. The Sheriff is bending the rules constantly to fit the game he's playing, I worry about what he's got planned next. A calculated man like that, he must have a main objective. And to be honest Robin, that scares me."

"It's okay Thornton, I will go to Nottingham tomorrow and see what I can do about this."

"Be careful Master, it is dangerous times we live in." Thornton said softly.

* * *

"You're remarkably quiet." Robin commented the following morning as he and Much rode towards Nottingham castle.

Much gave Robin a small smile; "I've been thinking a lot."

"Care to divulge?" Robin pressed gently.

"I didn't think Nottingham would have changed so much, it's rather terrifying. I thought we'd come home and nothing would have changed." Much frowned. "I was clearly wrong."

"You're right, things have changed." Robin said contemplatively. "But hopefully not all for the worse."

"How d'you mean?" Much asked curiously, and Ron was pleased to see some of the worry had lifted from his expression.

"Well I do believe that I promised five years ago to make you a free man on the condition of accompanying me to the Holy Land." Robin reminded him.

"I thought that would only be subject to availability," Much admitted sheepishly.

Robin chuckled; "Of course not, dear friend. And later today I'll sign the deeds of Bonchurch lodge over to you. You fought galiantly in the Holy War, you deserve it."

Much grinned; "Thank you Ma- Robin."

They continued on the road to Nottingham in a companionable silence in which the tension had been eased. Robin was apprehensive about meeting the new Sheriff of Nottingham, but he was more worrying about going to visit Sir Edward and his daughter Marian afterwards. Before leaving for the Holy War, Marian and he had been betrothed and she'd been less than happy to find out he was planning on leaving her and his home to fight alongside the King. He'd left on frosty terms, neither of them really resolving the issues which were lurking beneath the surface. Robin felt his palms sweat at the thought of facing the formidable Marian.

Political battles Robin could deal with easily, emotional fights was a whole different battlefield for the young Noble.

* * *

Robin and Much were led through the castle by a Guard, instead of going towards the Great Hall where most meetings took place, they were led to the Strong Room where the Sheriff was stood within, his back towards the open doorway. The room was filled with piles of gold. 'The people's gold,' Robin thought bitterly.

The Sheriff was a short, bald man wearing all black in furs, velvets and silks.

"My Lord Sheriff, Sir Robin of Locksley and his manservant are here to talk to you." The guard addressed the Sheriff in a gruff voice.

The Sheriff turned around and Guy saw he had steely, grey eyes which had a malicious spark within them and his sly grin made Robin feel uncomfortable. "Ah, the valiant King's soldier and his servant."

"Actually, this is Much. The new Lord of Bonchurch; I plan to sign the deeds over to Much later today." Robin replied, his face set whilst he clenched his jaw.

"Is that so?" The Sheriff chuckled.

"Yes, for services in the Holy Land." Robin said.

"Oh ladi dadi da." The Sheriff chuckled mockingly. "So, you survived the Holy Land?"

"So it would seem," Robin replied.

"I hope your affairs were in order for your return." The Sheriff said, although he clearly didn't care whether they were or weren't. "And hopefully my lieutenant's guards didn't scare you too much, I heard you caused quite a stir last night."

"Yes, apparently a new curfew has been set in place." Robin said.

"Well," the Sheriff answered as he brushed past Robin and began walking down the corridor. Robin and Much followed with the guard watching them suspiciously from behind. "There's been a certain local menace making an appearance at night, by setting a curfew it means law breakers like this menace will be stopped."

"And villagers will be at home cowering in fear of your guards?" Robin said venomously. "We should lift the curfew now and allow people out of their homes at night! Laws like this; curfews, larger punishments for smaller crimes, they just spread fear throughout the community. We need to rewrite the laws and get people back on to their feet."

The Sheriff chuckled loudly. "Funny, that's funny. 'Rewrite the laws'."

Robin glared at the Sheriff; "I'm being serious."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, they'd reached the Great Hall and were hurrying down the wooden staircase towards the lower level. "The peasants of this country need examples made, and I provide those examples."

"People should respect the law, not fear it." Robin said bitterly.

"Respect, fear. They're not too far from each other." The Sheriff said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some very important, Sheriff business to take part in. You can show yourselves out."

Robin was shaking with anger as he wallked out of the Great Hall, followed by Much who was very white and silent, for once.


	3. Chapter Three

_A big thank you to __**Love Jonas101, Izzi Creo **__and__** AKlimesh**__ who have reviewed so far, as well as to the people who made this story a story alert. Much appreciated :)_

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

The Great North road was silent except for the clicking of horse hooves as Robin and Much trotted down it in brooding silences; white hot anger had pulsed through Robin as he thought of the Sheriff but as he neared Knighton Hall the anger reverted to nervousness. His throat constricting painfully.

Robin's mind began to wander as his horse trotted along contentedly; it had been five years previously when the King's messengers had ridden across the country, recruiting men to fight within the Holy War. There was such a hype involved, with the messengers claiming that any man who fought would earn himself and his family glory beyond measure. They'd also sworn that the war would be finished by Christmas which gave Robin a lot of hope, surely that meant an easy victory for England?

Without thinking he'd signed himself up (Much, of course, followed suite) before running to tell Marian of Knighton, his childhood friend and betrothed, about what he'd done. Robin had expected the Sheriff's daughter to be overjoyed and happy for him, he was doing a great service to the country after all, but he'd been considerably wrong in considering her emotions. His plan had been to postpone the wedding, fight in the war for at most six months, before returning as the heroic Noble and making her his wife. When expressing this plan to Marian, however, she'd flown into a rage he'd never seen before, claiming he was ridiculous and if he believed that could really happen then he was a bigger fool than she'd thought before.

"Go, go and fight!" She'd shouted at him. "Go and get yourself killed! Go be the hero."

And she stormed into the castle refusing to speak to him, he didn't leave though until her father, Edward, had walked out of the castle and told him he had no right to upset his daughter and he'd have to leave immediately or be escorted off the castle premises by guards. Robin had left and never gone back.

He thought in a couple of days she would have cooled down and visited him in Locksley full of apologies, but it had never happened. instead he'd left for the Crusades a couple of weeks later and hadn't seen her again.

Until now. They reached the turning for Knighton estate and took it, slowly making their way towards the Hall which seemed to loom unexpectedly out of the trees. Robin's heart thump, thump, thumped painfully in his throat rather than his chest, and he tried to swallow it down as he and Much pulled their horses to a stop outside Knighton Hall.

Robin jumped down from his horse and Much followed his example, taking a slower approach to getting down as he was less confident with horses. Much looked up at the Hall before glancing at Robin, he noticed his pale face, panic stricken expression and clammy hands.

"Maybe I should take the horses around to the stable." Much suggested.

Robin turned and raised an eyebrow at him quizzically as Much took the reigns of each of their horses in his hand. "But you're not my manservant anymore."

"I know," Much said airily as he walked away.

Robin frowned, he was pretty sure Much wanted to give him some alone time when meeting Marian, which he was surprisingly grateful for. Robin took a moment to observe Knighton Hall, it hadn't changed at all since he'd left five years ago. Before Edward had become the Sheriff of Nottingham and moved his family to the castle, they'd lived in Knighton Hall and the estate had become Robin's second home.

Robin could still see the wooden beam which was suspended above the heavy front door and below Marian's bedchamber window, as a child he'd often climbed onto the beam before leaping from the beam to the ledge below Marian's window and hoisting himself into her room - if she didn't bat him away beforehand, always with a playful smile on her face.

Robin smiled at the memory before walking towards the Hall with quaking legs, he rapt briskly on the wooden door before stepping back and waiting. But no one answered. He shifted from foot to foot, frowning. Surely someone would be available in the Hall? A servant, the housekeeper, someone?

Robin looked at the small estate Knighton resided on; estates were always so much quieter than towns or even villages as there were less people to account for. Especially Knighton, which was surrounded by the forest of Sherwood. The tranquility Robin was admiring, suddenly broke with the sound of a large commotion to the left of Robin, it split through the silence like the crack of a whip.

"_Robiiiiin!_"

Much came charging around the side of Knighton Hall followed closely by a woman brandishing a sword in her hand and then a man holding a long pitchfork.

"Thieves," the woman cried. "Bandits!"

As the pitchfork wielding man continued to chase Much, the woman advanced upon Robin, cold fury within her ice blue eyes. "How dare you attempt to steal from this house!"

The woman swung her sword and Robin narrowly missed by diving out of the way, quickly springing to his feel with enhanced reflexives he'd learnt during the Crusade. "Please, let me explain."

"Explain?" The woman screeched. "Explain how your friend was in the stables, stealing from my mistresses house!"

Robin jumped out of the way each time the woman thrust her sword at him before withdrawing his own, curved Saracen sword from his sword belt and blocking each of her blows easily.

"We're not - trying to steal from you - or harm - you, in any way." Robin said between crashing blows. He had no idea how Much was getting on with his own fight, he only hoped he was remembering all the training he'd learnt whilst in the Holy War.

Thinking of Much and not concentration on the woman before him, cost him dearly. Before he could register what was happening, he saw an almost familiar, mischievous glint within the woman's eye before she ducked low and hooked her leg around the back of Robin's ankles. With a swift tug, he tumbled to the floor and landed on his back, winded. The woman crouched over him, pressing the tip of her sword under his chin.

"State your business or I'll plunge my sword into your throat." The woman threatened menacingly.

"I came to see the Lady Marian."

"Why?" She asked shortly, her voice laced with suspicion as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm her former betrothed." He admitted bitterly.

"Robin!" She exclaimed, dropping her sword beside his head with a dulled thud as it hit the grass.

Sensing his opportunity, Robin overturned the woman and climbed atop of her so she was pinned beneath him, her wrists either side of her body. "Now, tell me who you are."

"Unhand me!" The woman cried, enraged.

"Not until you tell me exactly who you are."

"Ugh!" She struggled, only tiring herself out before she slumped beneath him. "I'm a nobody, a serving maid attempting to save my mistresses lands from bandits!"

The man who'd been warding Much off with the pitchfork suddenly ran over; "Oi Maz, I reckon we might have landed ourselves in trouble this time."

Robin's grip on the young woman's wrists slackened as he sat up looking at the man towering over him, confusion crinkling his brow; "Maz?"

SLAM.

Robin's eyes filled with stinging tears as he pinched his bleeding nose and rolled off the woman to lay on his back in the grass. Excruciating pain spread throughout his entire face as he tried to remain focused on what was happening in front of him, but the picture before him kept swimming in and out of focus.

The woman lay beside him heaving deep, ragged breaths as she massaged her pink knuckles.

"Hello Marian," Robin grinned through the pain and Marian looked at him with wide eyes, their mixed panting breaths filling the otherwise tense silence.


	4. Chapter Four

_A big thank you to **Marjatta, Aklimesh, Anonymous, 88Mary88 **and **Rawr I'm a Toaster **_(aha, awesome name by the way!) _for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks guys! :)_

_So, some arguing, some making up, some fluff, some angst and hopefully... a lot of chemistry ;D _

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

"Here," Marian held out a piece of cloth which was dripping water to Robin. "Press it against your nose and it'll stem the bleeding."

Robin was now sat at the large, scrubbed wooden table within Knighton Hall, holding his nose which was still trickling blood after the punch Marian had given him. Much was sat beside Robin, eyeing Marian and her manservant through narrowed eyes. The manservant, Allan A'Dale, stood in the doorway to the kitchens and Marian stood by the table.

Robin pressed the cloth to his nose, it was as icy as Marian's demeanour. She folded her arms across her chest.

"So," she glowered.

"So." Robin repeated casually.

"You're back then." She stated.

"So it would seem," he replied.

"For good?" Marian asked. "Or is this returning simply a short break from life on the battlefield."

Robin heard the sneer in her voice but didn't comment on it. "No, this is for good. Much and I really have returned."

"Hello Much," Marian suddenly greeted, her voice carrying a slightly warmer tone.

"M'Lady," he replied formally. Loyal to his Master until the end.

"I hope Robin is upkeeping with his promise to make you Lord of Bonchurch." Marian said, her baiting to start an argument clear.

"I am!" Robin suddenly burst, indignantly.

"Oh so you can keep _some_ promises then?" Marian asked, her tone even colder than before.

"Yes, I can." Robin replied, anger creeping into his voice. He hadn't come to fight, physically or with words, but if Marian was so determined to pick one then Robin felt it was only just to defend himself.

"Well sorry if I had trouble believing that possible." Marian said sniffily.

Robin glared at her for a moment, at a loss for what to say. He suddenly realised the bleeding of his nose had ceased yet he continued to hold the wet cloth to his face. He offered it back to Marian. "Did you want this?"

She quirked her eyebrow at him, her mouth a hard line of unamusement.

"Very well," Robin muttered before throwing the cloth into the grate where a small fire licked it to ash.

An awkward silence descended upon them until Marian's manservant stepped further into the room, his eyes looking through the open doorway to the estate of Knighton.

"Maz, Guy's on his way here." Allan told her, each exchanging a strained look.

Marian walked around the table to peer outside at her servant's side. "What does _he_ want?"

"No idea, best go out and greet him." Allan advised. "You know how testy he gets when he's kept waiting."

"Fine," Marian sighed before she turned to Robin. "Stay here." Robin looked like he was about to protest so she carried on, her voice slightly strained. "_Please?_ Allan, would you mind readying something to eat for our ... er, guests."

Allan retreated to the kitchens as Marian walked slowly out of her home towards Guy who trotted towards her on his black war horse a confident smirk in place. Within Knight Hall, Robin watched as they neared each other and hesitated in his seat momentarily before rising swiftly, ignoring Much's splutter indignation; "_Robin, _Marian asked us to stay _here!_"

"Marian," Guy said, inclining his head towards her.

"Sir Guy, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Marian asked politely.

"I was simply passing," Guy said.

"Passing Knighton?" Marian asked. "It's off the usual trail, isn't it?"

"Well yes, but-" Guy cut off as he saw Robin walking towards them out of Knighton Hall. "Locksley? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Gisborne." Robin said arrogantly, his voice ringing with mocking.

"I've come to see a friend." Guy said coldly.

"As have I." Robin replied.

Guy glared at Robin before turning to Marian with an accusation to his tone; "I'll visit when you're less... _occupied_."

Guy turned his horse around sharply and stalked away, Robin grinned at the back of his head triumphantly. Triumphant until Marian suddenly whacked him on the arm with her palm.

"What did you do that for!" He asked, his face turning from happy to frustrated.

"For interfering," she snapped before her voice suddenly softened. "Thank you."

Robin smiled crookedly at her, his eyes twinkling.

Marian suddenly looked nervous; "So if you didn't come here to rob me, will you tell me what _did_ you come here for?"

* * *

Robin and Marian had taken a leisurely stroll around Knighton Hall, talking a lot about the Sheriff's domination over Nottingham. Robin was pleased to learn of Marian's shared enthusiasm for the Sheriff as well as saddened to hear of her father's ill health.

"Losing Nottingham, especially losing it to someone like Sheriff Vaisey, hit my father hard. His health deteriorated so rapidly that I didn't know what to do, he was working himself to death. So, I told him enough was enough and sent him away to live with my mother's sister in Arundel. Away from all the messy politics of Nottingham." Marian told Robin, "it broke my heart to see him go but i knew I had to for his sake."

"If your father lives in Arundel, then who runs the estate?" Robin asked, his brow crinkling in confusion. He worriedly cast an eye around Knighton as though expecting a Lord to suddenly appear. did this mean Marian was married?

"I do." She replied pointedly, dragging attention back to her determined face.

Robin looked her in astonishment for a moment before chuckling. "You?"

"Yes," she replied heatedly. "Me. Knighton is my families estate and I am perfectly capable of running it with the help of my manservant, Allan."

Robin continued to stare at her dumbstruck and her eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

"You're amazing," he spluttered before blushing crimson and cringing inwardly. Marian bowed her head, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Where did the young, shy girl I knew from infancy go and this bold, brave woman take her place in stead?"

There was a pause where Robin looked at her with a blazing intensity, but Marian intentionally broke the moment.

"We should start making our way back," they were on the other side of the estate. "Allan's probably prepared food for us."

"Much has probably eaten it all," Robin grinned thinking of Much's large appetite. When they were children, he was constantly eating whenever possible, it was a miracle he wasn't much fatter these days. But then, Robin mused, he was always running after me.

"Much gave Allan and I quite a turn when we returned to the stables to find him in there with two horses in his hand," Marian admitted, laughing. "We did, honestly, think you were bandits to begin with."

Robin chuckled; "An easy mistake. However, why did you punch me when you knew who I was?"

Marian shrugged, her eyes twinkling. "Five years pent up frustration, I suppose."

Robin's chuckled louder this time. "I suppose I deserved it. I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly."

"What's passed has passed." Marian said dismissively.

"When did you learn to fight?" Robin asked.

"My father decided he wanted me able to protect myself, even before Sheriff Vaisey came to power, he hired an instructor to teach me the basics and since then I've practised daily to build my skill up. Of course, I haven't had to fight like that before now. Usually I'm only fighting an opponent for sport. You certainly put me through my paces." Marian admitted.

Robin grinned, giving her the crooked smile she remembered from childhood.

"You fight well, for a girl I mean." Robin teased.

"So do you," Marian shot back.

"I am no girl!" Robin laughed.

"So how come you bleed like one?" Marian asked teasingly before she suddenly turned sombre; "I used to think men didn't bleed."

"Men do bleed," Robin replied equally sombre with a faraway look within his eye. Marian wondered whether he was thinking of the Holy war, yet decided not to bring it up.

"I know they do now, I've seen enough men murdered due to the Sheriff's laws." Marian sighed as they reached her home and stopped outside of it. "Times have been hard. Hangings, curfews, people being thrown out of their homes."

"And yet," Robin began. "You still managed to remain in Knighton."

"Knighton is my families home." Marian replied shortly.

"Well you must admit, it's strange isn't it?" Robin asked. "How come you're still living - not to mention running - Knighton without a Lord around. Personally, _I've_ never heard of a woman running an estate before. It begs the question as to why they don't take it away from you?"

"I pay my taxes, I abide by the law. By the sounds of things, you've been here a single day and have already picked a fight with the Sheriff." Marian replied, infuriated. If Robin was back on the offence, then she was back on the defence.

"I suppose _Sir Guy _helped you keep your lands and wealth?" Robin asked heatedly, his jealousy suddenly flowing full pelt and hitting Marian, hard.

"I kept my position because I give the Sheriff no reason to take them away." She snapped at him. "Not all of us agree with causing fights and squabbling with Nobles when we have our own people to be looking after. _If _you'll excuse me, I have business to attend." Without waiting for a reply, Marian hastily ran back into the house and a few moments later Much was shaking his head at Robin as he exited, a bitten into apple within his hand.

"What?" Robin snapped at his friend.

"Nothing, nothing." Much muttered, "but I suppose Marian's mood was caused by you?"

"I'm going to get the horses." Robin grumbled angrily before stalking around to the stables, muttering beneath his breath. The strange thing was, he didn't know whether he was cursing Marian, Much or even himself.


	5. Chapter Five

_Thank you to my wonderful reviewers; **AKlimesh, 88Mary88, Marjatta, Novindalf** and **Alex Joletta**!_

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

In the week that passed after returning home from the crusades, Robin found himself to be constantly busy with five years of work which Guy of Gisborne seemed to have ignored whilst being temporarily in charge. Many homes were in varying states of disrepair and any paperwork which didn't involve the taxes hadn't been attended to. Robin's small study within Locksley manor was crammed with piles of reports about crops, harvests and supplies. It seemed the water well, a main resource for the inhabitants of Locksley hadn't been working for the past three years after the rope snapped in two. The meant, Robin realised, for the past three years the peasants had been walking five miles to the nearest village of Clun to retrieve water.

Robin grounded his teeth hard and carried on through the paperwork, making a list of things which needed to be changed. Food was brought to Robin as he worked and left untouched, a fire was built sometime in the early evening and it wasn't until late into the night when the fire was dying, leaving long shadows against the wall that Robin rose from his seat at the large oak table which had papers sprawled across it. His bones and muscles ached in protest as he moved and he winced at the pain as he walked around the table, stretching his body outwards. Never, Robin decided, would he ever not do his paperwork. The parchment which had the list of repairs scribbled over it was now five foot long and Robin was planning on taking it to the Council of Nobles meeting the next morning and making every single one of them heard, he'd _make _the Sheriff fund the repairs and if he refused then Robin would demand to know why they'd gotten this bad. Robin could tell that Sheriff Vaisey was someone he didn't like big scenes being made at his expense, and he most definitely didn't like being made a fool out of.

Well, Robin sneered arrogantly, I'll show him.

He yawned and stretched again as he stood by the study's windows which still had the shutters thrown open, at this late hour Locksley looked remarkably peaceful with the stars and moon reflected in the still pond's surface. The small, hatched cottages were all still and dark with the families sleeping within. Robin was looking at all the cottages when something suddenly caught his eye, something, or rather someone, was walking across the roofs of the cottages below.

With surprising agility and lightness, the person tiptoed across the cottage directly in front of where Robin stood, completely unseen. Not wanting to let his presence be known, Robin watched silently as the person stood on the edge of the cottages roof as though making a decision. The person, whoever they were, was silhouetted in front of the moon and appeared to be wearing a cloak with the hood pulled over their head. As he watched, the person climbed back to the top of the cottage roof before turning and - without taking time to hesitate - ran lightly to the ridge of the cottage before leaping from it all together.

Robin's breathing stopped and his heart hammered as he watched the person fly through the air before landing on the next cottage, their fingers gripping on to the thatched roof. they took a moment to look back and Robin could imagine the look of triumph on their face before they began to crawl towards the top again.

"Master Robin?" A tentative voice asked from behind Robin, which snapped his already strained nerves.

"Arghh!" Robin jumped around, his heart thudding even more painfully as he clutched at his chest and faced Thornton who's face was a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Forgive me, Master Robin. I just came to check on you." Thorton said to Robin, worriedly. Robin could see that his housekeeper was looking at him as though he thought Robin had gone insane.

"No, forgive me, Thornton." Robin replied before turning to face the window again. "I wasn't concentrating, I was watching something going on out here. But now," Robin frowned as he looked around and couldn't see the person anywhere. "I fear I may have been imagining what I was seeing."

"You've had a long day, Sir." Thornton said soothingly.

Robin was about to turn away when movement caught his eye once more; the figure who'd momentarily disappeared had returned again, this time pulling themselves out of the house's topmost window and hoisting their body back up onto the roof. Robin gasped in annoyance.

"Why that lousy, good for nothing -" Robin turned away from the window and ran passed a flabbergasted Thornton as he tried to remember where he'd left his weaponry. Just as he was at the doorframe he heard a deep chuckle and turned to see Thornton looking at him with crinkled eyes and a smile. "What-?"

"Master, relax." Thornton beckoned him over and Robin slowly walked back to the window frame. The figure below was now on ground level, walking towards a cottage which was too far away to jump. Robin felt anger course through him, was this person just going to steal from every house in the village? And how many more villages had the person hit? Had many poor people would wake up tomorrow morning to find their problems were worse?

"I see," Thorton began. "You've been introduced to The Nightwatchman."

"The who?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you a story, which begins shortly after the Sheriff's arrival in Nottingham." Robin continued to watch the man below with shrewd eyes as Thorton's washed through him, any sign that this 'Nightwatchman' was about to leave and Robin was planning on apprehending the thief. "When the taxes kept rising and the peasants lost all of their money and possessions, they began turning against each other and resorting to extreme methods to pay the bills. The villagers became suspicious of everyone, convinced every person was a thief or crook about to steal their money. Until, one morning, everyone in Locksley awoke to find they had a basket on their doorstep. Within the basket was an assortment of food such as pies, bread and meats as well as a small sack of coins that would pay for the taxes. Word spread quickly with people excitedly asking who had given Locksley all the free food and money, that night they went to bed and awoke the next morning hoping to find more. However there was nothing to find, the village of _Clun_ however had been visited and giving the same treatment. The next morning Knighton had been hit, then Nettlestone, then Nottingham town. On and on it went until it fell into a routine where this mystery person visiting villages and gave the people so much; money, food and mainly, he gave them hope.

'Of course, people have tried to have glimpses of him by staying up late - mainly children who wish to grow up like him. They all claim the same thing; he dresses in a cloak with a scarf around his mouth and a wooden mask over his face which is almost hawk like in appearance. He only comes out at night to deliver the generous parcels and never speaks. It's a remarkable thing he's done, honestly."

Robin watched the person with a new sense of appreciation. Now that he was looking at the person more closely, Robin could see that they were wearing a large satchel which was bulging with the parcel's he was giving out. "Why doesn't he reveal himself?"

"Giving food, money and hope to the poorest of the country?" Thornton asked. "The Sheriff despises him. He's put a one hundred gold pieces price on his head. All the guards are told to kill him on sight. That's why the curfew is in place, no one but the Nightwatchman dares leave their home at night now. They're cracking down on him, but somehow, he always manages to escape."

Robin smiled fondly; "People like him make this country."

"Master, I had in fact come in here to ask you to go to bed. It's extremely late and you need to be woken early tomorrow for the Council of Nobles meeting." Thornton said.

"Thank you for your concern, dear friend." Robin smiled at Thornton and patted his housekeepers shoulder gently before leaving the study and walking to his bedchamber. Thornton turned back to the window frame and watched the Nightwatchman as he climbed on a horse and trotted out of Locksley. "God bless you Nightwatchman."

* * *

The Council of Nobles had always been a boring affair when Robin was younger, the Nobles had always squabbled amongst themselves about how many men from their village they could provide for the upcoming crusades. The highlight, Robin had found, was that Marian would stand by her father's side as he sat in the Sheriff's throne. Even though it should have been a serious affair, they would always play a game where they'd catch each other's eye and try to make the other smile. It had always improved the otherwise frightfully dull meetings where Robin thought longingly of the afternoon ahead where he and Marian planned on getting lost in Sherwood Forest for a few hours.

This time, however, Robin was mildly looking forward to the meeting. He wanted to watch how the Sheriff controlled the Nobles, he wanted to annoy him with his demands to repair his village, he wanted to infuriate him so much that Robin would feel more powerful than the sadistic Sheriff. And also, he wanted to see Marian. But in a completely professional sort of way, of course, he wanted to see how she handled being within the Council of Nobles. Sure, she'd attended more than her fair few before Robin had left for the crusades, but he'd never seen her there as a Lady to her own lands, and never before the Sheriff of Nottingham. In fact, it would be interesting to see how she acted around the Sheriff.

Robin was planning on also signing over the deeds of Bonchurch to Much officially at this council meeting when the Sheriff couldn't avoid signing the documents so Much accompanied Robin to the meeting, overly excited the whole time as he announced to Robin exactly what he'll do when he's within his own home.

"I shall have a bath, and then eat a whole banquet to myself." Much's stomach grumbled loudly at the thought as they walked through the castle towards the Great Hall where the meetings took place. "Actually, I may eat first. _Or _I'll eat my banquet _whilst _in the bath."

Robin chuckled as his friend's face broke into one of utter contentment. His face broke into one of uglyness though when he looked up and saw Guy of Gisborne stood just outside of the Great Hall, an unpleasant sneer across his face.

"What's wrong Gisborne?" Robin asked, mocking. "Now you have no lands again, are you not allowed within the meetings?"

"Oh I shall be there, Locksley." Gisborne snapped, his face still holding that smugness. "The Sheriff has a little announcement."

Robin brushed past Gisborne and walked onto the balcony which overlooked the Great Hall, by the looks of it, Marian was yet to arrive. Robin jogged down the wooden staircase and took the seat he'd taken before the crusade, Much standing behind him like a dutiful servant once again and looking around gleefully thinking of when he'd fill of the chairs as the Lord of Bonchurch - as yet, there wasn't on. It was simply part of the Locksley lands, and therefore Robin's.

A tinkling laugh seemed to echo around the hall and Robin turned around, his face set as stone as he realised just _why _Gisborne had been waiting outside the Great Hall. Walking down the wooden staircase was Gisborne, one of his arms extended to Marian who lent against him and the other around her. Robin had the sinking feeling it was resting on the small of her back. And she _let _him touch her in that way? As they neared, Robin was pleased to hear the slight strain within her voice.

"Oh Guy please, just because I am a woman doesn't mean I'm incapable of running my own lands. Besides, I have Allan with me." Marian said lightheartedly.

"Yes well, you know how I feel about _him._" Gisborne replied stiffly.

"Allan has my full trust." Marian replied firmly.

"All I was saying, is that it would benefit you to take a husband to run the estate for you." Guy began again.

"I have no wish to marry at this moment in time," Marian stated finally. Guy opened his mouth however she cut over him expertly. "Sir Guy, _if_ you'll excuse me. The Sheriff's arriving."

Sure enough, the infuriating Sheriff of Nottingham was walking briskly and with purpose down the wooden staircase towards the Nobles. He had a huge grin on his face before as he crossed the room and seated himself in the throne behind a large mahogany desk. "My lords," he greeted. "And ... lady."

"Lord Sheriff," they replied formally in unison.

"Before we begin, I have a matter of importance to clear up. It has come to my attention that the deeds for Bonchurch Lodge and the land surrounding it would like to be signed over to a permanent owner." The Sheriff began, Robin was surprised at his openness to give the lodge away and supposed the Sheriff was starting on a high note. Robin could practically feel Much buzzing behind him. "So, if you'd like to step forward ..."

Much turned back towards Robin and gave him an encouraging smile before Much began to step forward.

"...Guy of Gisborne."

Robin's head snapped back round as Guy walked smugly towards the desk, Marian turned towards Robin and they exchanged a glance before she hurriedly looked away again.

"Hold on a second, what about Much?" Robin asked furiously.

"Mulch?"

"Much." Robin corrected shortly. "As I _told_ you before, I was signing the deeds of Bonchurch over to Much for his services in the Holy Land."

"Holy Land, Schmoly Land." The Sheriff rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm afraid Guy, as an actual Lord, has more experience and therefore shall be resuming position as Lord of Bonchurch. A token to him for running Locksley for the past five years for so well."

"So well?" Robin spluttered before holding the sheet of parchment up and waving it int he air. "Here is a list of repairs that _your_ Lord neglected to see through in the last five years. Every single family in Locksley is suffering in one way or another, let alone the other poor villages."

"Really?" The Sheriff asked. "Every family? Well if your peasants can't look after their homes then that'd their own problem. They should work harder to afford for repairs."

"They're working as hard as they can, and every penny they earn goes back to you in taxes." Robin glared at the Sheriff, hatred flowing through him as the Sheriff yawned rudely. "You need to give them money to pay for repairs."

The Sheriff laughed; "Good, that's good. 'Me pay for their repairs'. Need I remind you, Robin of Locksley, that a _war_ is going on? The money we take in taxes goes straight to the war chest, which goes straight to King Richard. Trifle things like paying for repairing peasants houses have been put aside, in favour of paying to preserve our country."

"So you refuse to pay?" Robin asked.

"Let me see, do I refuse to pay...? Pay for repairs...? Yes, I think you'll find I do." The Sheriff replied snidely. "Now, back to business. Guy, you just need to sign here, there's a good boy."

Robin turned to look at Much who'd slowly stepped back behind his chair like a lowly servant, his face clearly deflated. The rest of the meeting went past in a blur with Robin barely paying attention, he felt guilt ridden as though he himself had dangled Bonchurch before Much and then snatched it away. And of all people, Bonchurch had gone to Guy of Gisborne. His face was smugger than ever and Robin realised that if Guy was living in Bonchurch then they'd have to converse more often; the only brighter thought was that Robin would be Guy's superior. Robin only realised the meeting had finished when the Council rose for their seats, slowly he followed suit. What a cruel turn of fate, this had turned out to be.

"I'm sorry Much," Robin heard a quiet voice behind him. Marian had risen from her chair and walked over to converse quietly with Much, Robin slowly rose and waited for the oppurtune moment to join their conversation.

"It's not your fault M'lady," Much shrugged but there was a definite quiver within his voice. "A small man would be wounded, a smaller man would be offended. 'Less experience'. But like I said, only a smaller man..."

"Oh and Locksley!" A ringing voice called over the crowd, Robin turned to face the Sheriff who was looking at him with malice within his cold, grey eyes. "We hold a banquet in your honour tonight, all of the Nobles are invited. It begins at eight o'clock. Don't be late, it's simply to _die _for."


	6. Chapter Six

_As ever, a huge thank you to my reviewers; **CindyUSA, Anonymous, Rawr I'm a Toaster **and ****__88Mary88__! You guys rock! :)_

WARNING: This chapter gets a bit violent, so if you're weak hearted then it's up to you to read on.

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

It had been a sombre day.

Much had finally brushed the incident off, laughed and claimed he wasn't cut out to be a Lord anyway. However it didn't settle the feeling of guilt Robin had within him, he felt like he'd betrayed Much which was the last thing he'd wanted to do, Much was such a dear friend after all. So later that day, when Much suggested returning to his role of Robin's manservant, Robin had been adamant that Much would never go back to the role of a servant.

"Anyone would think you didn't want me to be your servant," Much had said stiffly, to which Robin had chuckled.

The last thing Robin felt like doing was celebrating, especially under the Sheriff's watchful eye. However, as it was in his honour he knew he had to attend or risk appearing rude in front of the other Nobles. He also wanted to talk to the Nobles and see whether he could decipher what they truly thought of the Sheriff whilst remaining subtle. With that challenge in mind, it made the evening look uplifting. Having a challenge, a goal, always motivated him and kept him on track. It was the mind of a soldier coming through.

He tried to look his best, assuming Marian would be attending, by wearing his best tunic from before his Crusade days. The tunic was the colour of viridian with a midnight blue collar and laces on the sleeves which he wore tightened, the sleeves were slightly short on the arms but Robin supposed he'd be able to work with that. Robin also used a small knife to neaten his facial hair which grown long during the travelling between Acre and England. Although he'd never admit it to anyone else, Robin was fairly proud of his floppy hair with it's coppery base colour and honey tones which enhanced when exposed to sunshine. He ran a hand through the layers, ruffling them experimentally before grinning at his own foolishness and leaving Locksley for his honourary banquet.

Much had suggested accompanying him, but Robin had told him he needn't attend for Robin's sake and that he could last one day without him. Much had been quietly grateful, he hadn't wanted to be the gossip amongst the Lords who'd all witnessed his failure to become the Lord of Bonchurch. It was embarrassing, even to a lowly non-titled man such as himself.

So Robin set off unaccompanied, choosing to travel by carriage for the formal occasion. The uneven Great North Road jostled the carriage as it drove on and Robin felt the journey did nothing to ease his nerves, when he eventually stepped out of the carriage in the Nottingham castle courtyard, he felt a queasy sickness in the pit of his stomach. Robin arrived, feeling slightly worse for wear as he made his way to the Great Hall with quaking knees. Outside the Hall however, he swallowed down the bile and gathered up his wits before making his entrance with an arrogant swagger and firm smirk in place. The pompous messenger announced his arrival and each head turned to face him, many Ladies whispered to each other excitedly and he realised he was subject of much gossip.

The Great Hall was decorated lavishly with large banners draped across the ceiling in deep, blood red and long tables with benches had been set around the hall with silver cutlery laid out for the banquet's courses later that evening. The middle of the Great Hall was empty, with many of the guests socialising in the wide, open space and in the corner a band of minstrels played for their entertainment. Along the far wall was another long table, this one covered in a white cloth which appeared grimy and Robin's curiosity piqued as he looked at this table. However his curiosity was soon lost when he reached the stone flagged floor and was set upon by many people, all of whom introduced themselves to him and made small talk.

"How was the crusades?"

"Er,"

"Are you happy to be home?"

"Very."

"Nasty bruise you have there, get it whilst fighting I suppose?"

Robin grinned sheepishly; "Something like that."

"When is the King planning on returning?"

"Uhm, well I don't -"

"Any plans to settle down and wed yet? My fair daughter's just turned of age."

Robin barely had time to answer one question when another was fired at him, and it was all becoming too much. The sickness within his stomach plus the sense of claustrophobia as people crowded around him made his head spin. Thankfully for him, the pompous messenger was announcing another person's arrival.

"Presenting the Lady Marian Fitzwalter of Knighton."

"Oh how beautiful," an elderly woman by Robin's elbow clasped her hands together as she looked over his shoulder.

Turning, Robin felt his breath hitch in his throat as he watched the woman walk tentatively down the wooden staircase towards the celebrations. The young girl Robin had known from infancy was _definitely _no where to be seen. In her stead was a tall, elegant woman wearing a cream dress which had a tightly fitted bodice attached to an a-line skirt. The cream material had a golden floral pattern woven on to it and the bell sleeves, as well as the neckline was trimmed with layers of lace. Marian's curled hair was pulled back into an elegant French twist with a few curls framing her face. Robin excused and pardoned his way through the people until he reached Marian, his eyes taking the whole of her in with one sweeping look.

"You look," Robin faltered and he saw the deep crimson blush spread across her cheeks. "Beautiful. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Marian replied with a bizarre timidness and Robin could see she was nervous, it reminded him of his previous nerves and how small they seemed compared to hers.

Deciding to swallow his pride, for perhaps the first and last time, Robin cleared his throat softly. "Would you accept my offer to escort you this evening, m'Lady?" Robin asked as he held out his arm. "And accept my sincerest apologies."

Marian chewed the inside of her cheek as she considered her response, she could tell it had taken him a lot of courage and effort to say that and supposed if he could put aside his childish grievances then so could she. "I will."

Robin smiled and took her hand before placing a gentle kiss against her back of it, all the while keeping his eyes locked with her cerulean orbs. She rolled her eyes dramatically before grinning at him and he took her arm within his. "I see you nose healed," Marian said unable to suppress her look of delight.

"Yes, despite the large bruise I've just been informed I'm sporting." Robin also grinned, their conversation stopped however as they were thrust into the crowd of Lords and Ladies. Many of the older couples who remembered Robin and Marian's betrothal before the crusades smiled appreciatively at the pair and exchanges knowing looks but said nothing; the fate of their love would run it's course without people prying and interfering. It was best left alone.

One person who didn't appreciate the reconciliation, however, was the Lord of Bonchurch. Guy of Gisborne stood at the side of the room swigging from his goblet of mead and watching the pair through narrowed dark eyes. If Locksley wanted to have his fun then let him, it would all change soon, and then Marian would be _begging_ to be at Guy's side. And who knew if he'd allow her to? If she was going to chose Locksley over him, then she was going to live with the consequences.

"Presenting the Lord Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham."

Everyone in the room turned to clap the Sheriff as he stood upon the staircase and welcomed the applause with a smug smile. Not everyone, Robin was pleased to note, was enthusiastic about the applause but they joined in anyway. Join in or face the hangman's noose. As the applause died down servants began hurrying around the room, passing goblets full of wine to people.

"My dear, _dear_ Lords and Ladies. We gather here tonight to welcome home a _true_ hero, he fought gallantly in the battle field alongside King Richard and now he returns home to look after his people on a more personal level. I present to you, fresh from the horror's of war, Sir Rob-. Where's my goblet?" Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as a servant hurriedly poured wine from a jug into a goblet and ran up the stairs to press it into the Sheriff's hand. "Ah, that's better. To Sir Robin of Locksley."

"Robin of Locksley," rang through the room as they toasted Robin by raising their goblets into the air and then taking a sip. The Sheriff took a long draught of his goblet with malicious eyes still fixed upon Robin, wine dribbled down his chin and gave Robin the distinct imagery of blood.

"Let the feast begin," the Sheriff gave a lazy flick of his hand and the servants hurried to put various dishes of food upon the table as all the guests took seats around the table. The Sheriff hurried down the staircase and clapped Robin on the back, his hand gripping at Robin's shoulder, claw like. "This way Locksley, in the center of the head table with me. Your er, _special friend_ may join us too."

Marian bit back a retort as she followed the other two men to their seats at the table and sat with them. Everyone piled food on to their plates and was about to begin eating when the Sheriff's voice cut through the otherwise pleasant atmosphere again. "Oh yes, before I forget. I thought we could enjoy some _cultural_ entertainment whilst eating. Enjoy."

With a nasty smirk on his face which Robin disliked, Gisborne walked to the far corner of the Great Hall, past the covered table and opened the door wide. A man walked slowly into the room wearing robes of deepest black with an executioner's hood over his head. With a sinking feeling, Robin watched four men walk out after him, two of them were carrying a large wooden cross and the other two a large plinth which it stood upon, facing the guests. Gisborne reached through the door and tugged hard before dragging out a man who was wearing grimy clothing and an equally grimy sack over his head, his hands were bound by tightly wound rope and he was followed by two other men. The first man was portly and by the colour of his hands, dark skinned. The second man was tall and lanky whilst the third was lanky yet shorter - as though he still had years to grow.

With a gleeful chuckle, the Sheriff continued, not bothering to stand. "These men have all committed grave crimes, punishable by death. The first man you see, _Brother_ Tuck, or so he claims... was caught _stealing_ valuable treasures from Kirklees Abbey!"

There a collective gasp around the Hall as many of the Lords and Ladies looked at the supposed Holy man with disgust, Robin looked across at the Sheriff who had a wicked glint within his eye and didn't believe what he said for a moment. The Sheriff was plotting something, like a beast prowling and waiting to attack, the plot was lurking just out of sight. "Move on!" The Sheriff commanded and Bother Tuck was pushed and pulled across the room before being forced to kneel in the centre of the cleared space, in front of the covered table. "Oh Robin, you'll _love _this one."

Before Robin could comment on the Sheriff's statement, he'd turned away. Robin glanced towards his left where Marian sat, she was looking extremely pale suddenly and Robin could see she sensed the same foreboding Robin felt. Her hands, which he could just see underneath the table, was gripping the skirt of her dress tightly and her hands were worrying the fabric. Movement at the corner of the room gripped Robin's attention and he saw that guards were stood around the room in a large semi circle behind the guests, all pointing bows and arrows at the prisoners. Robin scoffed, did they really think unarmed men would be that much of a threat?

"The next two men, I present to you," the Sheriff continued, a firm smirk in place. "Come from none other than our hosts lands, Will Scarlett and Luke Scarlett of Locksley!"

The guards pulled the hoods off of these two men to reveal the two sons of Dan Scarlett whom Robin had known when he was young. Dan Scarlett had always been a dear friend to Robin and to see his two sons bound and gagged was truly heart wrenching. Especially, as Thornton had told Robin previously that Dan's wife had died whilst he'd been away. Robin had been meaning to go round and see Dan but had never found the time, he realised that maybe if he had he could have saved his sons from this ordeal. The Sheriff's words from earlier came back to haunt Robin.

_"Don't be late, it's simply to _die_ for!"_

Robin opened his mouth furiously and moved to rise from his seat when a cool hand gripped his and kept him in place, despite showing no outwards signs of any turmoil - in fact her face was a mask of resolute calm despite it's pale pallor - Marian's hand gripped his and kept him in place. The message being all too clear; keep patient, don't rise too early to the bait. Robin swallowed a lump in his throat before staying seated and waiting for the Sheriff to continue.

There was a small pause before; "These two brothers were found to be poaching in Sherwood Forest, and as we all know, poaching is a _grave_ crime. Killing one of the King's deer, well, it's as though killing ... the King ... himself." The Sheriff addressed his audience with dramatic pause and a look of deep sorrow before chuckling, the glint back in his eye. "You, boy, do you have a license to hunt?"

Luke Scarlett began writhing as he tried to loosen himself from the guards grip and was clearly shouting many curses, however the filthy rag within his mouth prevented anyone from hearing them. The Sheriff chuckled; "Just as I thought. And so, these three men will be executed. _Tonight. _In the honour of our gallant Lord of Locksley's return home."

"I consider it to be no honour," Robin muttered mutinously.

"Ungrateful," the Sheriff _tsked_ as he began picking the food on his plate up with his hands and eating. "How fitting, that two of your peasants be the ones to provide us with our entertainment tonight." He said before addressing the whole room; "Come now, eat, eat. And er, let the festivities begin."

People began tucking into their food but Robin sat with a stony expression as he refused to eat, he wondered when the last time the three men before him had eaten. Beside him, Marian wasn't eating either, by the look on her face Robin was sure she'd be ill even if she'd wanted to. She was staring unseeingly over the table at the floor with her head bowed. A cough beside him made her head snap up and look into the malevolent face of the Sheriff. "Not eating, Marian?"

"I feel rather ill," Marian admitted in a small voice. "If I may be excused, I think it best if I return home."

"Nonsense," Sheriff Vaisey waved his hand impatiently. "You'll soon enjoy yourself when the entertainments begin, let's see. Yes, I think they're ready to go."

He gave a small chuckle and Robin realised the guards had been setting the cross on to it's plinth and were now ready for the 'entertainment' to begin. The Sheriff gave a clap of his hands and everyone watched either through grim fascination or because they genuinely enjoyed watching pain. The first man, Brother Tuck was dragged over to the cross and tied to it, when he was secure the executioner lifted off Brother Tuck's grimy hood and flung it carelessly behind him. Like the others, Brother Tuck was also wearing a filthy gag which prevented him from talking. Unlike Luke who had looked furious and Will who seemed withdrawn, Brother Tuck looked determined, as though nothing they did to him could hurt him. Robin hoped his resolve lasted.

The executioner strode over to the covered table and flung the cloth off of it, many instruments lay across the table. Some Robin didn't recognise, other's he wished he didn't recognise. On the end of the table lay an Axe which gleamed menacingly, and Robin knew this was the final weapon. The grand finish.

The Executor returned to Brother Tuck with an instrument which looked like a large hook on the end of a stick, he used the hook to firstly cut through Brother Tuck's tunic and reveal his torso. The candlelight glanced across the dark surface before the executioner plunged the hook into the sternum of Brother Tuck's chest before pulling down and cutting a long line down to just above his naval. Brother Tuck's eyes widened in pain and he took in a shaky breath, yet refused to yield to the Sheriff and make any noise of pain. No moan, no squeal, nothing. Robin looked across at Marian as she held a hand to her mouth and looked on the verge of tears, he gave the hand he was still holding beneath the table a squeeze. Be strong, he silently told her through the contact.

Thick blood ran from Brother Tuck's wound, helped by gravity, until it landed on the floor below him. The executioner walked back to his table and picked up another instrument, he sauntered back to Brother Tuck holding a long, fire poker within his hand. Although it didn't appear to be heated, the poker was still extremely sharp looking and Robin was certain the executioner had whetted the tip for greater impact. The Sheriff clapped his hands excitedly, his eyes lighting up in malicious delight as the executioner advanced on Brother Tuck.

The holy man appeared to be making a defiant effort to not fall unconscious due to pain as the executioner plunged the poker deep between two of Brother Tuck's ribs, his breathing hitched and his eyes rolled yet he still refused to moan. His defiance seemed to annoy the Sheriff for he leaned back in his throne, his excitement ebbing. "Bored now."

The hand which remained on the table balled into a fist and Robin dug his fingernails into his palm to stop himself from doing anything rash, Marian gripped Robin's hand under the table tighter due to fear.

"If he isn't going to give sufficient entertainment then we'll move on. Hmm," the Sheriff looked upon the two brothers sat huddled together and the manic glint returned to his eye. "The little one, I think. Cut _Brother Tuck_ down and string the younger brother up."

Everyone watched as Will tried to cling to Luke, the usually calm and composed elder brother had a fire burning intensely within his eyes as he tried to defend his younger brother. Luke looked scared out of his mind as the guards attempted to drag him to the cross where the holy man had just been cut from. Brother Tuck fell into the pool of his own scarlet blood before he weakly crawled away. No one was paying him much attention and he was sure that he was dying. He didn't know that a pair of terrified blue eyes were fixed upon him, praying to God that he lived long enough to escape and be healed. The guards finally wrestled Luke from his older brother's eyes and gave Will a swift kick to the face which doubled him over in pain.

"Will, _Will!_" The guards dragged the struggling Luke over to the cross however soon stopped in their tracks when they realised no one was watching them, all eyes were fixed upon Robin who'd stood from his set, shaking with fury. His green eyes ablaze.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Thank you **AKlimesh, Rawr I'm a Toaster, 88Mary88 **__and_ **CindyUSA **for reviewing!

_I'd just like to point out that this line; "You torture and kill innocents!" isn't a typo, haha, but rather Robin referring to innocent people as a whole. _

RogueDoll

Goodbye Apathy

In later moments in his life when Robin tried to think back on the night he changed from a Lord to an Outlaw, he couldn't full recall what had happened. He remembered the torture of Brother Tuck only too well and he remembered standing with fury coursing through him, but for ten minutes after that he didn't recall a thing. When Robin had told people this, they'd nodded knowingly and claimed it was adrenaline which prevented him from remembering, a known side effect from the natural drug.

At the time, however, everything had been ten times sharper.

When Robin stood, he didn't know what he wanted to do or say. Did he want to just command the release of the prisoners? Or did he want to physically release them himself? Thus condemning him. All eyes were fixed on him, and he realised with a strange sense of satisfaction that actions spoke a lot louder than words.

Before anyone could stop him, Robin the soldier took over and was bounding across the table towards the scene before him. He dashed straight passed the baffled guards and to the executioners table where he lifted up the heavy axe and swung it angrily, running towards the throng of guards. As he brought the weapon crashing down, the soldiers scattered out of way of the Axe wielding, crazed Lord.

The Axe landed perfectly and Luke Scarlett looked up at him in admiration as he realised Robin had severed the roped which bound his wrists together.

"Get Will and Brother Tuck out of here," Robin growled to which Luke nodded.

Robin advanced upon the Sheriff who wore a sly smirk; "Well, well, well. Quite the _turncoat_ aren't we, Robin?"

"You," Robin stepped towards him threateningly, still brandishing the Axe. "You injure and kill innocents! You poison people against each other! It's time someone made you pay for what you've done."

Robin rose the axe but not before a blade was pressed against his neck; "Try it, I dare you." Guy of Gisborne's voice hissed in his ear. "You'll die before you've even swung."

"My Lord Sheriff," a guard suddenly called breathlessly. "The prisoner's managed to get away, they've escaped."

"No matter," the Sheriff chuckled, his eyes glittering. "We have what - or rather, _who_ we wanted."

Robin realised why some many armed men had been within the hall, it wasn't to watch out for the prisoners but rather to watch out for him. Clever trick, Robin thought.

Robin dropped the Axe to the stone floor with a clatter before turning to Marian and fixing her with a sneering glare. "You should know from this moment on, _m'Lady_ we shall be friends and companions no more."

Marian's impassive mask cracked and she glared at him with icy indifference, her tone cold. "I would have it no other way, _Outlaw_."

"You are no different to the other power and wealth hungry Nobles you associate yourself with," he spat at his childhood friend.

"And you are no different to the criminal filth you associate yourself with!" She snapped back.

"It appears you have no one Locksley," Gisborne said smugly. "Not even your sidekick."

"Ah yes," the Sheriff clapped his hands together and grinned. "Mulch, the _Lord of Bonchurch_."

A few Nobles around the Hall tittered appreciatively at the Sheriff's joke and Robin felt his blood boil again. Gisborne took his sword away from Robin's throat as guards approached placing iron shackles on his wrists."Take him away," Gisborne said curtly with a lazy flick of his hand.

Robin was lead to the passageway the prisoner's had come out of and just before he walked through the door, glanced backwards. Gisborne had dropped into Robin's seat between Marian and the Sheriff and was talking to her, or rather at her. Marian didn't seem to be listening, her eyes were glassy and unseeing, clearly deep in thought.

"Down you go," a guard roughly pushed Robin in the back and he stumbled out of the Hall. He was led down many corridors before they reached the underground dungeons which were dark and dank, lit by flaming torches in brackets along the wall which through long shadows on the wall.

Robin was thrown into a barred cell which slammed shut behind him, the keys jangled in the lock before he was left alone. Some of the other prisoners watched him curiously from their cells as he made himself at home, Robin lay down on the hay strewn floor and stretched before raising his hands above his head for comfort. He could assume that by this time tomorrow, he'd be dead. Something he could tell the Sheriff was looking forward to with much glee. However Robin couldn't bring himself to be too saddened by this thought, he somehow felt that it had been worth it.

Giving up your life to save the lives of three other men was a good cause, right?

Feeling as though eyes were upon him once more and assuming it was either another prisoner or a jailer, Robin turned his head to tell them to leave him alone but stopped with his mouth hanging open. Instead of staring at a fellow prisoner or jailer, he was staring straight at Marian. She was gripping the bars of his cell with white knuckles, her face still pale and her eyes were wide with fear. A lot of her hair had fallen out of the French twist she'd sported earlier, making her look even more anxious. She raked her fingers through the fallen hair, nervously brushing it out of her face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Robin asked incredulously. "Why aren't you at the feast still?"

"I excused myself, claiming I was emotional due to the betrayal of a dear friend." Marian retold her lie. "And Joe, a guard and old friend of my fathers let me down here."

"Oh-kay..." Robin said slowly. "But why?"

"Well you didn't mean those awful things you said, did you?" She asked indignantly.

"Of course not! But I thought the hidden meaning was clear. 'Stay away from me, pretend you're not my friend lest you get in trouble'." He re-encountered.

"Well if you'd rather me leave," she replied haughtily and turned to leave.

"No! I mean ... well you're here now." He shrugged, "besides, the company is nice."

"Did they hurt you?" Marian asked worried, looking him over as though she could see through his clothes to his body.

"Just a few bruises, nothing I can't handle." He shrugged.

"Oh Robin, she said exasperatedly. "Why did you do it?"

"You mean why did I save three innocent men?"

"No, I mean why didn't you go with them? Why did you stay to threaten the Sheriff?" Marian asked. "It didn't gain you anything, it just left you vulnerable to their ambush."

"I know," Robin sighed, sitting up. "I knew all along they would be provoked into action if I threatened the Sheriff."

"So why didn't you-" Marian cut off as realisation dawned on her and she stated; "You were providing a distraction for them to escape."

Robin smiled crookedly at her, confirmation etched on his face.

"So," she sighed. "What now?"

Robin frowned at her quizzically.

"Well if you got this far then you must have a plan to get yourself out of here." She said matter-of-factly.

"Err..."

"Oh god," she moaned. "You're _not_ going to try getting out are you?"

"One life lost is better than three." Robin replied.

"One and a half," Marian breathed. "The holy man, Brother Tuck, was seriously wounded. Who knows how long he can survive like that before seeing a physician?"

Robin sighed, hoping he found one fast. It would terrible for that effort to be in vain.

"I must go, if anyone catches me down here then it'll look suspicious." Marian sighed as she pulled away from the cell and made to walk out of the dungeons.

"Marian," Robin hissed as he leapt to his feet and strode quickly to his cell door and she turned back to face him.

"Yes?"

"Stay safe," he said, his eyes burning as he watched her give him a half smile.

"Until we meet each again, Robin of Locksley." She said softly before turning away and walking up the stone steps, Robin watched her retreating form as he clung to the bars of his cell.

"In this life or the next," Robin murmured.

* * *

Robin didn't sleep at all that night and all too quickly the arrival of morning was announced by the keys jangling once more in the lock. The toothless jailer grinned at Robin leeringly, all respect for the Nobleman gone; "Ready to go, pretty boy?"

"Ready when you are," Robin replied with more arrogance than he truly felt. His insides felt numb except for a defiance, deep within his core which he focused his attention on. The jailer bound Robin's hands tightly together with a thick length of rope before pushing him forward, a horse whip within his hands which he prodded into Robin's back. "No hood?" Robin asked.

"Not for you, my pretty. The Sheriff wants to see the life leave your eyes when you swing." The jailer cackled as he informed Robin of this grim fact.

Robin said nothing more, thinking of the way Brother Tuck had refused to make a noise the night before - even when the executioner cut into his skin and began slowly killing him. Robin knew that even after he died, the defiance he felt would live on. There'd be more, there's always more. Another person would step up as leader and provide the rebellion needed against the Sheriff.

The jailer led Robin through the castle and out into the courtyard which was bathed in the weak, early morning sunlight. The courtyard was packed with people, some people he recognised as Locksley villagers were crying as they saw him. Others looked at him with plain curiosity. So this was the man who saved another three men from a terrible torture? One accused of stealing from a church and the other two accused of poaching. The same question had been asked over and over again; why?

A path had been cleared of peasants and it led straight from the base of the stone steps to the scaffolding where a single noose swayed lightly in the breeze. Trumpets sounded as Robin was escorted on to the scaffold and the Sheriff exited the castle looking thoroughly delighted."My dear, _dear_ people. I, as Sheriff of these lands, am responsible for up keeping the law in these parts. Thieves, and poachers must be _punished_!" The Sheriff slapped his thigh for effect. "But some people, feel they are better at providing justice than I. Some people want to police the world and the people around them. Well these people are as bad as the criminals they associate themselves with!"

Robin could see Marian stood on a balcony amidst the other Nobles. She looked tired, with deep purple shadows beneath her eyes. And, if possible, she was even paler than she had been the night before. Her hair was flat having been brushed through and slightly tangled compared to it's elegant style at his banquet the previous night.

When he'd seen her walking down those stairs, radiating beauty... it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Nobles, Peasants. Power is all that divides you. And so, when Noble men carry out noble acts, they must ... be punished ... accordingly." The Sheriff waved his hand to Robin, stood on the scaffolding. Many people looked between the two, seeing the obvious power struggle and hatred that passed between them. "Robin of Locksley, you are charged with attempting to prevent the course of justice as well as the attempted murder of one, Sheriff Vaisey. For your crimes, your lands will be forfeited back to the crown and you will be hung from the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your wasted soul."

The Sheriff gave a heavy nod and the jailer placed the noose around Robin's neck, Robin mustered up all his strength. He was not scared, he was not sad. He was only defiant. With this thought repeating itself through his mind, he felt the ground drop beneath him as the jailer gleefully pulled the leaver on the trapdoor. His neck didn't snap, thus providing him with a longer and more painful death.

His vision swayed as he swung around from the momentum of the drop on the taut rope. The noose was constricting around his neck, leaving deep burns but it seemed the least of his worries as oxygen struggled to get to his lungs and his head swam from starvation. Dark spots began to cloud his vision and Robin acknowledged the end was near when he heard a faint whisper of something cutting through the air. He'd heard that sound before, many times in battle. An arrow?

Before he could begin to comprehend what that meant, Robin felt himself fall yet again, this time landing on the stone floor. The constriction around his neck was gone, the rope slumped across his shoulders and sure enough, a lone arrow clattered to the ground beside him. Confused yet thankful, Robin drank the oxygen in - never fully appreciating the simple pleasure of breathing until now. His vision came back to him and his fogged brain began to clear as a thought penetrated his mind; 'what had happened?'

"The Night_watchman?_" The enraged Sheriff's cry rang out and Robin felt a smile tug at his lips. His foe turned inspiration turned comrade.

Robin sluggishly rose his head, the Nightwatchman was atop the battlements of the castle fighting each of the Sheriff's guards skillfully with a sword. He thrashed wildly and quickly, the agility Robin had witnessed a mere two nights ago coming to view once more. When all the guards were defeated on the battlements, the Nightwatchman disappeared down the stairwell with a flick of his cloak and emerged in the castle courtyard mere moments later. The supposed 'elite guards' tried to apprehend him however the crowd surged towards them, creating a subtle barrier between the Nightwatchman and his foes.

Still fairly dazed, Robin felt him body being dragged out from beneath the scaffolding and the masked, hawk-like face of the Nightwatchman was staring back at him. The eyes, a stormy blue-grey looked at him with meaning, it said 'I'm here to save you, get up or die!'

Robin felt the rope bounding his wrists fall away as the Nightwatchman sliced through it with his sword, before he tugged Robin to his feet who shook his head, clearing it of all remaining disorientation. A sword, _his_ sword, was pressed into his hand and Robin didn't bother wondering how the Nightwatchman had come to possess his curved, saracen blade. If he could sneak into homes unnoticed to give families money, food and medicine then he could easily sneak into Locksley to steal Robin's sword. Robin doubted whether Thornton would've stopped the Nightwatchman from stealing Robin's sword, even if they _had _caught him. The Nightwatchman seemed to be somewhat a hero amongst all.

The adrenaline kicked in, pulsing through Robin's entire body as he and the Nightwatchman began defending themselves against deadly blows sent at them by the Sheriff's guards. All the while, edging slowly towards the portcullis. "Ready, aim." Gisborne was commanding guards from the half way down the stone steps, his drawn sword held above his head. Dancing light from above caught their attention and at least thirty of the Sheriff's soldiers were all stood atop the battlements, pointing flaming arrows at the two convicts.

"FIRE!" Gisborne bellowed.

There was a faint whipping sound as thirty bows were loosened, as well as a muffled "uh!" as the Nightwatchman kicked over a large barrel which smelt strongly of the alcoholic beverage, brandy. The Nightwatchman pulled Robin roughly to the side as the arrows shot their way, some flew through the open portcullis, others bounced off the stone walls. Most of the arrows, however, landed where Robin and the Nightwatchman had been stading moments before. Instantly, the long line of brandy which had spread quickly sent flames into the air which the peasants back away from.

"Genius," Robin chuckled weakly as he and the Nightwatchman were stood on one side, freedom behind them whilst the guards were stuck on the other. Robin looked at the balcony where Marian had been stood but it was deserted, all the Nobles had fleed at the first sign if danger.

With another yank on his arm, Robin was pulled through the portcullis and the convicts sprinted to the outskirts of the town where a few sleepy guards stood on watch of the outer wall, completely unaware of the events taking place at the castle. Before the guards could comprehend what was happening, Robin and his companion had hoisted themselves upon the guards horses and were riding out of Nottingham town, towards the freedom of the forest.


	8. Chapter Eight

_As ever, my reviewers, **Rawr I'm a Toaster, Tori, CindyUSA, 88Mary88, AKlimesh **get a huge thank you for taking the time and effort to review! Each and every one makes it worth writing :)_

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

At a crossroads just North East of Clun Village in Sherwood Forest, Robin and the Nightwatchman jumped down from their horses and slapped them on the rear so they'd carry on running seperate ways down the roads. They could hear hoofbeats behind them and knew the guards from Nottingham castle were frighteningly close - although an amazing distraction, it had appeared the fire the Nightwacthman had created in the castle courtyard hadn't taken long to put out, or at least work around. But then again, who expected a distraction to be flawless when it was made on the spot? Even Robin had to hand it to the Nightwatchman, he was smart and quick thinking. Possibly with soldier-like reflexes?

Robin felt yet another tug on his arm that day and realised he'd been stood musing for too long, her and his companion leapt off the road and slid down a trench before landing with a dull thud on the forest floor. They heard the hooves near before finally stopping at the crossroads, Robin felt his breath hitch in his breath as the seconds ticked by with the guards obviously listening intently and the occasional snort of a horse breaking the otherwise still silence.

"Sir Guy, the marked hooves of the horses they stole are leading this way and that." A guard called and Robin looked across at the Nightwatchman who, even behind the mask, he could tell was smirking. So he obviously knew the guards horses hooves were marked distinctly. Did that mean he had influence within the castle? Did he have a spy, or perhaps work within the castle walls? He must have vast amounts of money if he could hand out sacks of it, plus food and medicine. Was he a noble? But then, who did Robin know, aside from himself, who was a young Noble? The only other person he could think of was Marian and he nearly snorted aloud at the idea of her being the Nightwatch_man. _No, he had to think harder. Perhaps they weren't a Noble _yet_, but rather the son of a Noble?

"You men, down that road there. You others, down this way with me. They may split up ot they may have abandoned the horses and gone on foot, so keep a lookout." Gisborne guessed and Robin gave him his due, he wasn't _entirely _dimwitted.

The sounds of horses picked up again before fading into the distance and Robin breathed a sigh of relief before whispering; "That was close."

The Nightwatchman peered over the trench, checking all the guards had gone before standing and setting off on foot.

"Hey," Robin called. "Wait a moment. Where are you going now?"

The Nightwatchman beckoned to him with one gloved hand before turning and walking again, Robin hurried to catch up. "Thanks, for saving my life back there. I owe you one. So er, I guess you can take of your costume now then."

The Nightwatchman carried on walking and Robin chuckled; "Fine, but if we're going to be companions then I should at least know your name."

The disguised man turned to face him and even beneath the hood Robin could see him cock his head to the side, he sighed before grinning. "You're a hard man to decipher, but I suppose you'd rather it be that way. Okay, that's fine. I get it, you can keep your identity and voice. But just so you know, you _can _trust me - whether that's what you're worried about or not, I just thought you should know."

They carried on in silence and Robin found that the Nightwatchman knew exactly where he was going as well as which forest paths to avoid as they'd redirect them towards the Great North road and roads were definitely a no-go area for the two outlawed men. In fact, considering they were barely following a path at all, the Nightwatchman walked with such carefree ease that Robin wondered whether he knew this forest as well as Robin, Much and Marian did. Had the Nightwatchman once played in the forest as a child like the three of them had? Had he played with friends? And if so, did these friends know of his secret alter-ego or were they completely oblivious? Was there more than one Nightwatchman? Did a group of men provide help for the poor? Robin rather enjoyed that idea, like a band of men and even women fighting corruption and the Sheriff.

Robin's face fell, perhaps the Nightwatchman had once had friends who'd all suffered because of the Sheriff so fought in their memory. Perhaps other than disguise his features, the Nightwatchman wore his mask to hide his pain from the rest of the world. Perhaps he worked alone because there _was_ no one else to help him. Perhaps...

A dull thudding pain began to make its presence known behind Robin's eye, perhaps he was reading _far _too into this? He had his own self to consider and look after now, let alone thinking about the Nightwatchman who - as far as Robin could tell - had looked after himself, as well as others, well enough for the past five years.

"So, I take it you know where you're going?" Robin asked to which the Nightwatchman said nothing and carried on walking. Well, what did you really expect? "I take your silence as a yes."

Robin realised he was deeper in the forest that he believed he'd ever gone before, they walked _around _rather than over slopes and hills so they'd avoid making themselves plainly visible if prying eyes happened to be around. They didn't know for sure where the guards were anymore, or even if they were still within the forest. But it was safer to be cautious. They walked around one hill before the Nightwatchman stopped and looked around with what Robin guessed was pricked ears. His sudden cautioness seemed merely a precaution for nothing happened for a few moments and, satisfied, the Nightwathcman stepped out from behind hill and began walking across a clearing. Robin followed, wishing they could return to the cover of the trees soon, being out in the open agitated him. However it didn't appear they were going to seek out the cover of the trees again for the Nightwatchman led Robin towards a large, jagged rock which stood at the edge of the clearing and jutted out of another slope.

Directly beside the slope, a small section of the left side of the rock had been weathered away and a small winding path led to a crack in the rock's surface which, when walking sideways and sucking your breath in tightly, allowed a man to walk through. Or at least, Robin hoped that it was possible as he watched the Nightwatchman disappear into the darkness before following. The small path carried on, going steadily downwards before it finally evened out and Robin slid out of the gap, now facing the large interior of the rock as well as the slope behind it. Robin realised, with barely concealed delight and surprise that they were stood within a cave, disguised from the outside as a rock.

"Genius," Robin breathed for the second time that day and could tell that the Nightwatchman was grinning behind his mask.

The Nightwatchman led him further into the cave and Robin saw to his immense surprise and relief that sitting around a crackling fire was none other than Will Scarlett, Luke Scarlett and their father Dan. In the corner, laying on a cot which seemed to be carved into the stone of the wall itself was Brother Tuck, sound asleep - or at leasr, Robin hoped he was asleep. A young boy who appeared to be of Saracen origin appeared to be tending to the holy man, checking his vitals and where Robin knew his wounds lay. Much stood hovering over the pair, looking his usual agitated self.

Robin felt his face crack into a delighted smile and he wasn't the only one to have been observing the scene, for Luke suddenly cried; "Robin!"

Everyone's heads snapped up and looked at the two men who'd just entered the cave, Robin hurried over to the three by the fire. Luke had bounded up and met him half way, Robin ruffled his head affectionately before leading him back towards the fire. Will had half risen, seemingly unsure what to do but with a genuine look of thankfulness behind his kind eyes whilst Dan had remained seated, his face in a wide grin. Robin walked over to Dan and clapped him on the back, his face swam with unspoken emotion.

"Robin, what you've done, for me, for my lads." Dan shook his head slowly. "I'll never forget it."

"It was nothing," Robin replied modestly. "Honestly, they - I couldn't let the Sheriff harm them in any way. You've been a dear friend for years."

Robin smiled at the three of them once more before walking towards the three people in the corner, Much was bouncing on his toes anxiously whilst the Saracen boy was patiently working over Brother Tuck.

"How's he doing?"

The boy looked up at Robin before answering in thickly accented English; "Fine, for now. The first twenty four hours are always the worst, I managed to staunch the bleeding and stitch the inner as well as outer wounds so he shan't bleed to death. But there are still many things which could go wrong, he could contract an infection or a fever, the blood could clot. He'll take a while to recover, both physically and emotionally."

"He's strong," Robin commented knowingly. "How do you know all of this?"

"My father was a doctor in my homeland, he tended to many on the battlefields and I helped him. I learnt how to work with medicine through him." The boy answered.

"How did you happen to come to England?" Robin asked with genuine curiosity.

"Your Sheriff Vaisey paid a slave master to come to my homeland and capture as many young men as he could find so they could go down in the Sheriff's mines, however your Nightwatchman friend over there freed us and arranged for us to return home. I asked to stay, wanting to serve a purpose in England and learn some more about your culture. In my homeland, I was always trying to learn new things. Medicine, alchemy, reading, writing, philosophy. I wanted to learn it all." The boy told him.

Robin smiled, he spoke with such passion about education that it began to rub off on Robin who'd always taken his education for granted. "What's your name?"

"Djaq."

"Well Djaq, I'm glad you decided to stay." Robin replied, motioning to Brother Tuck. "So," Robin cast a look at the Nightwatchman who was stood in the shadows, away from everyone else. "I assume the Nightwatchman convinced you to help here?"

"Yes, he and I are in close contact. He was the one who set all of this up. The Nightwatchman always makes sure he knows what is going on, and he found out about your arrest almost as soon as it happened. Shortly after you were apprehended he met the two brothers on the outskirts of the forest who were carrying Brother Tuck to safety. The Nightwatchman staunched the bleeding so as not to leave a highly tell-tale trickle of blood which would have led the guards to their whereabouts before taking them here. He then left and brought me here to start work on Brother Tuck before leaving once more to get Much and Dan Scarlett from Locksley, shortly after they arrived he left once more. We were highly worried when he didn't return and Much here, was highly skittish claiming we should be saving you but I was sure the Nightwatchman wouldn't let you die. And see here Much, I was right."

"Hmph," Much moaned. "Well Robin you didn't _need _all the heroics!"

"Without the 'heroics' _no one _would have escaped." Robin replied. "Besides, it all worked out right in the end, didn't it? Even better that I could have guessed."

He turned to look again at the mysterious Nightwatchman and when he turned back, saw that Djaq was looking at him too with an expression upon his face. It looked as though Djaq was communicating through facial expressions, and that's when something clicked within Robin's head. Robin grinned at Djaq who gave him a brief smile before flustering and distracting himself with fussing over Brother Tuck, Robin's grin grew wider.

"You know who the Nightwatchman really is, don't you?" Robin asked and Much looked between the two, flabbergasted. Ever so slightly, Djaq's shoulders tensed, but Robin caught the movement. "You said yourself 'he and I are in close contact'. Plus that little communication thing you had going on there, just this moment ago, an amazing give away."

Robin smirked triumphantly before addressing the Nightwatchman; "Look why don't you just tell us who you are? We're all on the same side now."

Robin, who'd said this over his shoulder whilst watching Djaq, turned to face the mysterious cloaked man. Only to find the space where he'd been stood empty, Robin saw a flick of the Nightwatchman's cloak as he disappeared down the small corridor and out of the cave. Robin shrugged in a way of admitting defeat, for now. "Okay, we don't need to know who he is. Just tell me this, will the pair of you be sticking around to help us."

Djaq gave Robin a knowing smirk; "Oh I should think so."


	9. Chapter Nine

_Thank you to **Rawr I'm a Toaster,**__****__ AKlimesh, __88Mary88 _**CindyUSA **for reviewing the last chapter! :)

_A **lot** of Robin/Tuck in the chapter,  
Bit of a filler chap but gearing it up for the next one ... _

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

It was fast approaching dawn and Robin was trying with all his might to fend off exhaustion, everyone else was sleeping in varying positions around the dying fire. The Scarlett's were all huddled together, Djaq was balled up tightly and Much was sprawled across the floor, snoring non-too-softly. Despite not sleeping in nearly forty eight hours, Robin couldn't let sleep claim him. He felt responsible for all the men around him and couldn't risk falling asleep in case they were ambushed by the Sheriff's guards, logic told him the guards would have given up hours ago when darkness had engulfed the forest but a strange sense of impending doom was making Robin's chest constrict tightly.

Robin was sat at the base of the cot where Brother Tuck lay in a deep slumber. Leaning against the hard stone, Robin allowed his mind to wander in circles. Dan Scarlett had told Robin the night before that he'd made plans to live with his sister in Scarborough with Luke and Will which made complete sense as they could hardly return to their home in Locksley now. Robin was saddened to think of them leaving but knew it was necessary, he hoped they could live long and happy lives in Scarborough. Robin didn't know, however, what was going to happen to himself, Brother Tuck - if he survived - and Much. Loyal as ever, Much had followed his master into banishment despite being a free man.

His muscles cramping painfully, Robin slowly rose to his feet and stretched all of his limbs, making several of his bones creak in protest. Yawning, he was startled when a moan broke the otherwise still silence (except for Much's snores). Robin spun around, wondering where he'd left his sword the night before and realised that his weapon was unnecessary. The moan had simply escaped from Brother Tuck as he awoke with bleary, pain filled eyes.

Robin quickly walked over to the bucket of water Much had collected from a stream the day before and dipped a flagon into it before returning to Brother Tuck and pressing it to his lips who drank much of it in one sitting. Djaq had warned that when in pain, the body sweats excessively and sweating can cause dehydration, so when Brother Tuck awoke he'd be parched. Brother Tuck spluttered on the water and Robin slowly took it away, Brother Tuck closed his eyes for a moment and Robin wondered if he were appreciating water in the same way Robin had appreciated oxygen after he'd been cut down from being hung.

"Thank you," Brother Tuck said, his voice still hoarse from pain and lack of use.

"You're welcome." Robin replied, his voice quiet and soothing.

"Where am I?" Brother Tuck asked, finally opening his eyes.

"You're safe," Robin promised. "You're hidden deep within Sherwood Forest where the Sheriff and his guards can't find you."

"I was tortured."

"You've been healed," Robin told him.

"I was accused of a grave, _grave_ crime." Brother Tuck said with deep sorrow within his voice.

"I do not believe you committed what you were accused of for a moment." Robin said firmly, to which Brother Tuck shut his eyes, his face contorting in pain.

When Brother Tuck spoke again, his voice caught with deep emotion. "I am afraid I _did _commit the crime they accused me of, and I shall regret it to my dying day."

Robin hesitated, what did he truly expect? He knew Will and Luke Scarlett _had_ in fact been poaching, why had he thought Brother Tuck hadn't stolen from Kirklees Abbey? Possibly because it was considered the worst crime possible. Stealing from anywhere holy, whether it be a simple village church or a grand Abbey, was the same as stealing from God. But did that mean Brother Tuck had been deserving of the torture he'd received?

No. Robin was adamant that no one deserved that, except perhaps the Sheriff of Nottingham, but then he'd committed heinous crimes against humanity.

"I didn't however, steal treasures, at least, not what the Sheriff would consider treasures." Brother Tuck began and Robin swallowed slowly, steadying his breathing. He had the distinct feeling he was listening to a dying man's confession. "I was among the Brotherhood of warrior priests who resided in Kirklees Abbey and one of the Abbot's most trusted men," Brother Tuck took a large gasping breath before continuing. "One night, I'd been praying late into the night and was returning to the Brother's quarters to sleep when I overheard the Abbot begging and a cruel, cackling laugh which sounded merciless even to my humble ears. It sounded as though the Abbot was begging for his life and so I listened in, wondering if the Abbot was in danger. I soon realised it was the Sheriff he was talking to and came to learn of a secret which could ruin the Abbot as well as all those who associated with him."

Brother Tuck looked at him with wide, fear filled eyes. "What I tell you, you must promise never to tell another soul. I need to know the secret is carried on, but also that it is safe. Can I trust you?"

Robin leaned closer. "You can trust me."

"The Sheriff was _blackmailing_ the Abbot." Brother Tuck whispered and Robin opened his eyes in horror wondering what on earth the Abbot could have done for the Sheriff to blackmail him. "The Sheriff found out - and I don't know how - that the Abbot had spent a long time secretly translating the Holy Bible from Latin ... to _English_."

Robin gasped softly; "But the Pope declared the translation illegal, he banned it from ever happening."

"I know, I know." Brother Tuck sighed, "but the Abbot disagreed with the Pope and asked why reading the Bible should be confined to only those who could read Latin? And so he began the translation. However the Sheriff used it to his advantage, with the church on his side the Sheriff can be _invincible._ Not many people trust the Sheriff, but the church? Every English man, woman and child trusts the church. If the Sheriff forced the Abbot to do or say something then the people of England would accept whatever it was he did or said. The Abbot and I both knew this was _extremely _dangerous power the Sheriff held and so, when the Sheriff left and the Abbot had retired to his bedchamber I stole silently into the Abbot's study and took the translation from it's resting place before travelling far away from the Abbey and hiding it in a secret place."

"And the Abbot told the Sheriff?" Robin asked, shocked that the kind Abbot he could remember from his childhood would do such a thing.

"No, well, not intentionally. When he discovered it was missing the next morning, the Abbot went straight to the Sheriff and accused him of stealing the translation. The Sheriff honestly - for once - denied it, and then, sensing his power over the Abbot slipping demanded a thorough search to be performed. It soon came to their attention that I was the only person missing out of all of those who resided within Kirklees Abbey. Guilt was clear when I strode into Kirkless Abbey later that day without an explanation to my whereabouts, the guards arrested me with the Sheriff claiming I'd stolen various treasures from the church." Brother Tuck recalled, a note of bitterness within his tone. Even a supposed thief like Brother Tuck knew the gravity of such an accusation.

"And the Abbot just let them take you away?"

"He came to see me in the dungeons, said he would talk to the Sheriff and co-operate in any way the Sheriff wanted him to for my release. I told him I would not, _could_ not even, accept that. I also told him his translation was hidden safely and he made me beg not to tell him where, in case he was tempted to relocate it and it happened to fall into the hands of the Sheriff once more. The Sheriff tried to make me tell him where I'd hidden the translation, and thus all his power over the church, but I refused to tell him. And so I was tortured for my efforts."

"There was a man," Brother Tuck announced suddenly. "He saved my life."

"Oh yeah," Robin felt himself blush, feeling not one ounce of arrogance and self-pride for once. "That was I."

Brother Tuck smiled. "You are a brave man, Robin of Locksley."

"How did you know my name was Robin of Locksley?" Robin whispered to which Brother Tuck smiled drowsily.

"A dying man knows these things."

"You are not dying, my friend." Robin said with as much determination as he could muster.

"I'm afraid I am," he looked down and Robin followed his gaze. To his horror, blood was seeping through Brother Tuck's ragged clothing - his wounds had reopened and this time, it seemed, with a vengeance. Robin took a step away with a moan of surprise, he began to turn, about to wake Djaq quickly so she may help but Brother Tuck grasped his tunic and pulled him closer towards the cot. Robin bent over Brother Tuck and saw the defiance dance within his dark eyes.

"You will be a _great_ leader, Robin of Locksley. You will lead these people out of the darkness and into the light. You just need to have the courage to do so."


	10. Chapter Ten

_Thank you reviewers; **CindyUSA,** **biseis72** and **LadyKate1.**_

A big thanks to **LadyKate1** for helping me with this chapter!

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

With unexplainable tears within his eyes, Robin carried the wooden stretcher which bore Brother Tuck's body to its final resting place. The stretcher, which Dan had fashioned that morning, was also carried by the two Scarlett brothers as well as Much whilst Dan Scarlett and Djaq led the way through Sherwood forest, Djaq holding Robin's sword with his ears pricked for any sound of oncoming danger. They walked deeper into the forest and climbed a steady slope until they were looking over the whole forest which stretched for miles in each direction. Satisfied, Robin told the men to set the body down clearly before instructing them to gather pieces of firewood.

It took them a few hours to prepare what was needed for Brother Tuck's cremation, but finally, they were ready to say their goodbyes. With logs surrounding him, Brother Tuck looked almost peaceful as he lay on the stretcher, despite the blood which tainted his clothing and body. His wounds, which had reopened despite Djaq's best efforts, had been difficult to heal as each time he breathed a wound on his lung would reopen whether stitched or not. With a remarkable amount of dignity, Brother Tuck rasped that they should leave him to die and that he _wanted _to enter the afterlife. And so, with Robin clinging to his hand tightly, Brother Tuck had passed away after choking on the blood which was entering his lungs.

Luke Scarlett, the youngest of all the men present, knelt before Brother Tuck's body and said in a choked voice; "Thank you Brother Tuck. In the dungeons, you didn't _have_ to say you'd accept the punishment first, and yet you did. You saved mine and my brother's life."

Luke stepped back and Will pressed a comforting hand upon his younger brother's shoulder. "Thank you Tuck."

Robin slowly stepped forward and knelt beside the body, hoping that wherever he was, Brother Tuck could hear him. "Your defiance managed to thwart the Sheriff of Nottingham a thousand times over, defiance is the one thing the Sheriff will never be able to comprehend and never experience. You convinced me to defy the Sheriff, Brother Tuck; your inspiration will live on through others. Your work has not died with you. In your honour, and in the honour of all those others who have suffered, I shall finish it."

Robin stepped back and began a quiet prayer in Latin which seemed to softly carry out across the forest; Djaq had disappeared briefly earlier that day and returned with little explanation however his reasons now seemed to form. From beneath his cloak, Djaq pulled out a small sealed flagon which he opened and poured over Brother Tuck's body. The smell of alcohol assaulted their senses and the 'click, click' of a piece of flint striking a hard stone mingled with Robin's prayer as Djaq lit a torch.

"De mortuis nil nisi bonum dicendum est," Robin finished the soft prayer in a chocked voice.

The group of men stood around the corpse in silence as Djaq pressed the torch to Brother Tuck's feet, the fire soon began to lick at the alcohol and the stretcher became a wall of fire. Robin stared into the depths until his eyes burned, the sounds of the forest, of the fire crackling, even of the people around him seemed to fade into nothingness as a different sound caught his attention.

Someone was approaching.

Turning slowly for he felt sluggish despite the possible danger, it was to see not a soldier but a small child walking through the trees towards him. A boy with floppy dark hair, a darker brown that his own and startling green-blue eyes. The boy looked to be no older than seven summers, he was wearing a midnight blue tunic with cream chausses beneath and in his hand he carried a bow, curved like the one Robin owned yet smaller, a sack of arrows slung over his shoulder. The boy gave Robin a crooked grin and Robin found himself smiling back, the boy turned and Robin looked over his shoulder to see another figure approaching. This person was a woman who appeared quite a few years older than Robin, although not quite an elderly woman.

The woman was wearing a forest green dress which brushed the floor as she walked in soft slippers; the dress was belted at the waist with gold material which hung down, swaying as she stepped slowly closer to the boy. As she neared, she wrapped her arm around the boys shoulder and he sank into her warmth but neither of them once took their gaze away from Robin. Although intrigued by the boy, Robin couldn't remove his eyes from the woman's face. There was something so familiar yet so foreign about this woman.

The top half of her hair was gathered back in a long plait whilst the bottom half fell in long, dark curls which fell over her shoulders and down past her breasts. The mouth was full but lined due to age and the eyes were a sparkling blue with wrinkles in the corners. Robin took an involuntary step forward, seeming to get lost within the eyes, and the woman smiled gently, wistfully. She placed her pale hand upon the boy's head and smoothed his hair flat; Robin tilted his head at the gesture.

"Marian?" he whispered.

The woman pushed the boy forward and he ran towards Robin, who felt his insides loop uncomfortably. As though made from wisps of air, the scene before him faded and vanished.

"Robin?"

Before the boy reached him, before he received any answers, he was back to the present with a bump, staring blankly at the trees before him which bristled but remained undisturbed. Looking around swiftly to see if the child and woman were still around, he was disappointed and confused to see that he was merely stood among his friends, still mourning the loss of Brother Tuck. Much had been the one to call his name, a worried expression upon his face.

Unable to form words, Robin gave him a brief smile and all the men began busying themselves, deciding he must've merely wanted a few moments alone with his grief. Robin cast a look over his shoulder, expecting to see the woman and child again but saw only the forest stretching behind him. Confusion began to plague Robin, what had that been?

The identity of the woman and child made him curious, _had _that in fact been Marian, and perhaps her child? But then, who was the child's father? The child had looked at Robin as though he knew of him but had never seen him before, did that mean Marian would marry another and Robin would barely see her? That thought unsettled Robin deeply although he couldn't answer why. Robin smiled to himself, he was pleased to see Marian living a long life and having children, especially children she taught how to fight. He knew, somehow, she'd be a good mother.

Robin mentally shook himself out of his new reverie, he didn't even know if what he'd seen was going to happen. If he was honest with himself, since when had he been capable of making predictions? The more likely explanation was that the exhaustion had become too much for him and he'd dozed off for a few moments, which were an extremely more rational and plausible thought.

As he returned his gaze to the sombre fire, Robin felt guilt creep in. He shouldn't be thinking of these things at a time like this, this was Brother Tuck's funeral. The thought of Brother Tuck began new plans within Robin's mind, what would he do now? He couldn't hide in a cave for the rest of his life. He'd promised Brother Tuck he would continue defying the Sheriff in his memory, but how? By helping the poor of Nottingham? By becoming a _leader_ of the poor?

_"You will be a _great_ leader, Robin of Locksley."_

Robin found that highly hard to believe, he wasn't a Lord anymore but a common outlaw, a criminal. He had no wealth, no lands, no position or power. How could someone with so little help so much?

_"You just need to have the courage to do so."_

Courage, Robin scoffed; I'll need more than that mate.

He had no one; the Scarlett's were leaving for Scarborough as soon as the funeral was finished and who knew what Djaq was going to do? Probably return to where he came from and carry on protecting the true Nightwatchman's identity. 'You'll have Much,' a tiny voice whispered in the back of Robin's head and he smiled. Of course he'd have Much. But two men weren't going to do a great deal of good; they'd need more than that.

_"You will lead these people out of the darkness and into the light."_

Without thinking, Robin suddenly blurted into the silence; "let's fight the Sheriff."

His five companions looked at him confusedly and Robin hastily continued. "Brother Tuck began defiance and I promised him I'd continue it. What better way that to begin a rebellion and overthrow the Sheriff?"

Brother Tuck defied the Sheriff by merely _thinking_ of defiance, what if we put his defiance into actions? I promised Tuck I'd continue fighting the Sheriff in his honour, and that's what I plan to do. Tuck believed there could be a better England once more, he believed I could produce this better England, he believed in me. Tuck died today. Died for what he believed in and I shan't allow his death to be in vain! He had more than just defiance, he carried hope. And what more do the people of Nottingham need, than hope?"

"What are you saying, Robin?" Will asked, his piercing eyes fixed upon Robin.

"I'm saying we begin a rebellion and overthrow the Sheriff." Robin stated, the plot already forming within his mind. When the Sheriff was finished, the King could return and pardon everyone who risked their lives for him, even reward them. He could marry Marian like he'd always wanted to and they could live once again in a happy England.

"I think that's plans a _little _farfetched Robin," Much chuckled with a look of patronising concern on his face.

"Okay, so maybe we don't overthrow the Sheriff at first, but we can, eventually. As long as we have the courage to do so, we can do anything." Robin said as he walked away from the fire which was billowing thick, putrid smelling black smoke. The smell of burning flesh. "Listen to me, the poor of the country have nothing because the Sheriff takes it all from them. I say we begin taking it back. We steal from the people who have everything and give it to the people who have nothing."

"Robin, it's an extremely ... _fanciful _idea but, it can't work can it? It's the _Sheriff of Nottingham_ we're talking about. Not some old fool who doesn't have a clue, Sheriff Vaisey is conniving and sly. The more you antagonise him, the crueller he'll become." Dan Scarlett stated.

"But he'll be punished for it, together; _we'll_ punish him for it." Robin smiled at the idea of punishing the Sheriff.

"And wind up in the gallows?" Dan shouted, his anger which was seldom showed, flaring. "Listen to yourself Robin; talk like that nearly got you killed in the first place! You were lucky, the Nightwatchman was there, but he won't _always _be there."

"This is why I need more people than just me. Imagine it, a gang of us. A gang of outlaws, who can steal from the rich, steal to give _back_ to the poor!" Robin said breathlessly, adrenaline coursing through him. "I'm not denying it won't be dangerous, but there's safety in numbers. The crusades taught me that. We can do _anything_ we set our minds to. One man fighting with a purpose is better than ten guards fighting because of an irrational order."

"Fight? So we're killers now too? We fight and kill soldiers do we? For every one of the soldiers we kill, the Sheriff will kill two villagers as punishment. Is that really worth it? We're just pawns in a game you and the Sheriff want to play, you may not be as evil and sadistic as the Sheriff, Robin, but you're sounding just as bad as him!"

"_You_ are not a pawn, and I would never make you into one. I'm not doing this to hurt anyone, Dan; I'm doing this to save them! I don't want to kill anyone, I've seen enough bloodshed to last me a lifetime. Fighting in the crusades has placed blood on my hands, blood I can't ever rid myself of." Robin told him. "But something must be done! Someone, _anyone_ has to stand up to the Sheriff or else there'll be no one left to stand up to him. When the time comes to defeat the Sheriff, I shall be there helping. You do not have to follow me into this battle if you wish not to."

"I appreciate your compassion Robin," the elderly man said softly. "But this is one idea I can't involve myself within. If we're finished here, I'd like to take my boys and travel to Scarborough."

"Nobody's stopping you Dan," Robin replied gently.

"C'mon boys," Dan called. His plan was to find a road of some sort and travel from there, hopefully avoiding as many people as possible until they were safely out of Nottinghamshire. Luke followed without hesitation, although he did shoot Robin a grin; Will, however, didn't move at all. He was fixing Robin with his most penetrating gaze.

Dan seemed to realise his eldest wasn't with him and stopped to turn around; "Will?"

"I'm not going with you, dad." Will replied; his eyes trained on Robin for a moment longer before he turned to face his father. "I'm staying."

"What? But Will you're just a-"

"No I'm not." Will cut over him with a gentle firmness. "Dad, you always call me 'your boy' but I'm _not_ 'your boy' anymore. I'm a grown man and ... I believe what Robin's saying, I believe _in_ what Robin's saying. I'm sick of living in fear, of having to hide all the time. The Sheriff needs to be stopped and I'm willing to do that."

Dan stepped forward and raised the arm which still had the hand attached, for a moment Robin thought he was about to strike Will, but instead he threw his arm around his eldest son's neck and hugged him close. "You're a good lad, Will."

"And you're a good father, dad."

"Stay safe," Dan said as his eyes swam with emotion. "And stay in touch."

"I shall," the eldest Scarlett brother promised. Dan extricated himself from around Will and walked towards Robin, extending his good hand to shake.

"Goodbye Robin, look after him for me." Dan said to which Robin nodded seriously. The elderly man and his remaining son left the clearing and when they were gone Robin turned to Much.

"You don't have to stay, you know. I _did _officially relieve you of your duties as my manservant." Robin told him.

"I know, but look what happens when I'm _not_ around? You get arrested and hanged; _goodness_ knows what would have happened had you actually died." Much gave tutted and Robin grinned before turning once more to the small Saracen boy who'd been silent throughout.

"And what about you Djaq, did you want to remain the anonymous Nightwatchman's secret keeper or did you want to join us?" Robin asked.

"Can I do both?" He asked in his heavily accented English.

"Hmm, on the condition that you tell us who the Nightwatchman is," Robin replied.

"Not agreed," he replied shortly yet with confidence.

"Very well, you can still stay."

"Good," Djaq grinned. "Although there _is_ something you possibly _should _know."

"What is it?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"My name is not actually Djaq, it is Saffiya. Djaq was my twin brother who died in Acre; I impersonated him to find medical work alongside my father and was then captured by you English."

"Saffiya?" Much asked, incredulous. "You mean you're a _girl_?"

"Not nearly as much as you are, Much." She replied with a grin to which Much blushed furiously whilst Robin and Will laughed. "Please though, I must ask you call me Djaq. I prefer it to Saffiya."

Robin grinned before a through struck him. "Did the Nightwatchman know this?"

Djaq grinned knowingly; "Perhaps."


	11. Chapter Eleven

I'm so sorry for my lack of updating, unfortunately RL got in the way and the motivation to write something deserted me, however I'm going to try and get back into a schedule so updates should come quick and fast :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: _**CindyUSA, Anonymous, Rawr I'm a Toaster, LadyKate1,**__** Novindalf **_and _**BlackQueen92**__!_

RougeDoll

Goodbye Apathy

"Come out and play, Nightwatchman!"

The Nightwatchman crouched low on the branch of a tree within Sherwood Forest, hiding from Guy of Gisborne and his guards. The Nightwatchman's breaths were coming in short gasps as he regained his composure; he'd been making the usual drop offs in Locksley village when he'd suddenly walked straight into the middle of an ambush. It seemed the Sheriff had ordered more patrols since the former Lord of Locksley, now daubed Robin Hood, had began his own campaign against the corrupt authorities.

The hairs on the back of the Nightwatchman's neck stood on end as Gisborne's sneering growl pricked at him menacingly. Fear stabbed through him with the same accuracy the broadsword within Gisborne's hand could produce.

The Nightwatchman heard Gisborne give a few quiet orders to his men who began to slowly creep away, looking for the man who was hidden directly above them. Their stupidity, however, did nothing to ease the terrified sickness which swelled within the Nightwatchman's stomach.

Silently, the Nightwatchman grabbed the branch above him and heaved himself on to it deciding the higher he climbed the more likely the branches would conceal him from view. As the Nightwatchman reached for his third branch, he heard the faintest and most peculiar noise. He froze, trying to hear the noise again before slowly and carefully turning on the branch he was standing on and peering around.

Directly below him, half camouflaged in the darkness, stood Robin of Locksley who pressed his finger to his lips before grinning up at him.

* * *

Robin crouched low amongst the foliage of the forest as he stalked a doe which grazed ahead, completely unaware of the hunter with the arrow trained upon her breast. He pulled the bow taut, the string resting upon his calloused finger and let the moment wash through him, completely at ease. Everyone had their versions of relaxation, Much's was eating, Will's was whittling wood, and Djaq's was studying whereas his was hunting.

Robin was about to squeeze his bow ever so softly when he heard the snap of a twig behind him. The doe, suddenly alert, looked at him piercingly for a moment before running elegantly through the forest and out of sight. With an exasperated sigh and a loud moan of displeasure, Robin turned slowly to face the two guards who'd ruined his sport.

Smirking, the guards stepped towards Robin who followed their manoeuvre with an air of boredom. As the guard closest to him extracted his sword, Robin drew back his fist before punching him squarely on the nose. The younger man felt satisfied as the bone beneath shattered and the warmth of blood splattered on to his hand.

The guard recoiled, gripping his bloody nose as another pair of guards stepped into the clearing, their own swords drawn. Robin sighed in frustration, _so much for a quiet night of hunting._ He turned and began sprinting in the same direction the doe had run, hearing the menacing clanking of the guards armour as they chased after him.

Robin, who'd been familiar with the forest as a child but had renewed his sense of direction since living in Sherwood, doubled back on himself a couple of times in the hope he could lose the guards following him. When he was sure he was safe, Robin paused behind a large tree and regained his breath. He bent over and pressed his hands to his thighs breathing hard, thinking of how foolish and laughable it would be to get arrested yet again.

"Come out and play, Nightwatchman!"

Robin jumped as Gisborne's voice shot through the air, taking a moment to regain his composure. He rolled his eyes, would the Sheriff or Gisborne ever leave the Nightwatchman alone? Apart from saving Robin from the scaffolding at his execution, the Nightwatchman had never technically done anything wrong. Was it so unfair for a man to want to provide for the villagers around him?

Robin edged through the forest until he was closer to the scene unfolding before him; Gisborne and his men were stood in a clearing, circling around with their swords drawn and clearly uncertain as to where the Nightwatchman was hiding. Robin heard the faintest of rustling above him which soundly oddly unfamiliar in the forest he knew so well, looking above it was to see a dark silhouette hidden within the branches of the tree he was hiding behind.

Robin let out a low, quiet whistle and was satisfied when he saw the figure above him freeze for a moment before peering below. Robin pressed a finger to his lips before grinning at the figure above him. He signalled silently for the Nightwatchman to stay where he was before stealthily using the branches to climb up the tree.

"We can't find him, Sir."

"He's got to be around here," Gisborne snapped as members of his guard returned.

"Keep looking men, fan out."

When Robin was on the same branch as the Nightwatchman he grinned, "Nice hiding place."

Robin didn't bother waiting for the reply he knew wouldn't come, instead he began formulating a plan which would help them escape from Gisborne and his men who were scouring the forest. Robin subconsciously rubbed his chin, roughened with stubble, as he weighed the pros and cons of each plan in his mind.

The Nightwatchman's small, gloved hand enclosed around his and removed his hand from his face. Robin frowned and looked up into the piercing blue eyes which were bright eyed through the mask. Shocked even at his own actions, the Nightwatchman immediately dropped Robin's hand and turned away, embarrassed.

Robin cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, "okay, follow me. Do exactly what I do and tread where I tread. And no, I have never done this before."

Robin edged along the branch to where the bough of the neighbouring tree met; he carefully stepped across on to the next tree before looking back at the Nightwatchman who was staring at him in wide-eyed terror.

"Trust me," Robin whispered.

The Nightwatchman followed Robin's lead, shutting his eyes tightly as he stepped from one tree to another and only opened them when his feet were safely planted once more. Robin heard him let out a sigh of relief, even through the scarf he wore.

As their confidence grew, they began moving faster as they edged around the trunk and towards the third tree in their escape. The third tree was slightly further away than the second had been to the first so the Nightwatchman, who had smaller legs than Robin, had to half-leap across to the next branch. Robin grabbed his upper arm to steady him as the Nightwatchman landed stealthily and Robin was beginning to think that maybe this escape of his was his best plan yet.

As they made their escape, Gisborne's men continue to scatter in different directions throughout the forest until only the Master at Arms was left behind. Staring up into the trees above with a quizzical look on his brow, Gisborne tried to decide whether he really had just seen the swish of a cloak disappear amongst branches.


End file.
